My Only Son
by Ashy4
Summary: My only son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. The child of my vibe, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole. WARNING: Chapter 8 involves violence and character death.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first attempt at a chapter fic. With a lot of help from none other than Krissy4. Not all of this was written by me. Some was written by Krissy and some by me, so I can't take all the credit. She's the evil mastermind behind Macavity. For that I must thank her greatly...

* * *

Macavity stood over his mate; watching her scream in pain. Sweat beading on her forehead, tears in her eyes as she was coached to push. He wasn't going to give her any comforting words. She was not fit to squeeze his paw for reassurance. She was going to finish her job and be finished. It could have a different scenario; all too easily. This is what happens when you're mated to a whore. They act like one and when the time comes for your child to come into the world... Well, it's not really your child.

Not his. He knew exactly whose it was... His good for nothing brother took away the queen he loved, took away his home, took his mate and this is what he got... The score would be settled soon though... A few more pushes and he could get started with it.

"For Bast sake, Serenis, it's not that hard to do," he said harshly, his eyes glaring at her. "Just push the damn thing out!"

"I'm trying," Serenis cried through another contraction. She took a few deep breaths, trying to push as much as she could. "You're not helping me, by yelling at me like this!"

"It's the father's job to help," he reminded her coldly.

"Macavity... Please," Serenis cried once more.

"I's can see 'is head, Miss. Few mor' pushins'll do," the nurse, Revaira encouraged, resting her paws on Serenis' knees.

Serenis took another deep breath, pushing again. She cried in pain as the small kitten was being pushed out.

"Tha's it, Miss…"

"Is it out yet," Macavity asked, looking over at Revaira.

"Ain't yet, Guv. Have sum patience. Havin' kihts dun happen in a snap. Takes time if ya wants 'im ta live, it does."

"How about I just cut him out of her then?" It would save him a lot of trouble.

"I dun wanna have ta clean up no mess, I don't. 'E's almost here, just one mor' big push, Serenis,"

"I.. I can't. I'm so tired..."

"She told you to push," Macavity repeated, glaring at Serenis.

"I can't!"

"Jist one push. Then ya's can rest, Miss. Jist one mor',"

Sirenis pushed as hard as she could, crying out in pain. Revaira gave a smile as the kitten, at last, came out.

"There we are... Ya's kin r'lax now Miss. Yer dun."

She was done yet, but in just a few more moments, she would be.

"Take the kitten away and clean him, Revaira," Macavity commanded.

"Aye, Guv." Revaira nodded standing up with the kitten.

"No..." Serenis stopped her reaching out a tired paw towards her. "Let me see them... Let me see my kitten."

Macavity waited until Revaira left the room before he started to slowly walk towards his mate.

"Serenis... tell me. What is the punishment around here given to those who betray me… And tell me why you think that you should be excused from it."

"Macavity, please... I'm sorry... It wasn't my fault. Please..."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault that you became impregnated with another tom's kitten? Oh, yes, that's believable. Perhaps if you had come home crying that night instead of with that smug look on your face, I would believe you. Unfortunately for you - I do not."

"Please," Serenis begged, "My kitten needs me..."

"Revaira's kitten was stillborn. She's still producing milk - she can feed the kitten..."

"No... Macavity please - I'm begging you!"

"And I'm stopping you," he said, placing his unsheathed claws on her neck. "Farewell, Serenis," he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead before he plunged his claws deep into her neck and cut her throat.

Revaira stepped back into the room, cradling the kitten in her arms, cleaned and checked. The baby tom was healthy and happy. Just like any other kitten. Well... Except her own… Her kitten had never even had a chance to live. At least someone's kitten would be able to live the life her kitten was not able to. She looked up from the kitten and froze, staring shocked as a pool of blood gathered around Serenis' body, Macavity above her.

Revaira screamed in horror, holding onto the kitten; catching herself from holding too tightly and suffocating him. How could he do that to his own mate? How could he kill her like that? Was he going to kill the kitten next? No… He couldn't do that. He couldn't take the life of another kitten from them...

Macavity looked over at Revaira, walking towards her stealthily; his eyes on the kitten in her arms. Looked nothing like him... Nor his brother... Perhaps he inherited the stripes from him...

He bent down, picking up the discarded rag on the floor, using it to clean his claws. "Is it a tom?"

"Aye..." Revaira hesitated to say looking over at Serenis laying on the floor... "Miss..."

"Has betrayed me and suffered the consequences that are clearly set out. I shall be entrusting you to feed... Mungojerrie."

"Y'ain't... Y'aint gonna kill 'im too?"

"No," he said simply. "With proper training, he will make an excellent worker."

Revaira looked down at the kitten nestled in her arms. Of course any kitten that was born there would end up working for Macavity. That would have been no surprise. But this kitten was the kitten of his mate; who had betrayed him. It seemed strange for him to murder his own mate but keep the kitten alive, even if it would grow up to be a good worker.

"And I have special plans for Mungojerrie..." Yes, the name was perfect. It was the name of a fool... They wouldn't suspect him

"Plans fer 'im?" He was only a kitten.

"Yes," he said, taking Mungojerrie from her, carefully holding him in his paws, walking slowly back to the cold form on the floor. "Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief...'

Revaira watched Macavity as he took the kitten giving a small mewl in his paws. What would He possibly plan for such a small kitten? He wouldn't be useful for months yet.

Macavity continued, standing above Serenis; "My only son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. The child of my vibe, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole..."


	2. The Daughter of Munkustrap

Mungojerrie stretched out his claws, examining them. He retracted and extracted them swiftly, smiling in satisfaction. He had been trained well.

For as long as he could remember he had been taught intensely how to steal, and to kill, all for a plan... A plan, he had been familiar with since birth. He had waited for this day, and now he was mature enough to carry the plan out. Today things would start to fall into place.

"When you get to the yard," Macavity continued, walking around Mungojerrie slowly.. They went over this every day - in more and more detail each day. "You are to keep a low profile. Talk with some of them if you must - show them that you are nothing of a threat..."

"Simple enough. They'll never suspect me."

"Find Munkustrap and Demeter. Spend a few days walking through your run. Plan each and every detail so it will go flawlessly."

"Am I to report back here?"

"Before you strike," he nodded. "Then you're to go back there; follow the route you have made. Kill Munkustrap - try to make it clean. Bring Demeter back here. Do not hurt her- but if you must knock her out to get out without being found - then do it carefully"

"Understood," Mungojerrie nodded. Kill Munkustrap, make it clean, and kidnap Demeter. This mission would prove to be all too easy.

"Take no more then a week."

"A week should suffice. I will have it completed by then."

"Do not let me down, Mungojerrie," Macavity said firmly. He knew by now what happened to those who did not fulfill expectations. "You may leave."

"I will not disappoint." Mungojerrie bowed. He turned toward the door and exited, running the plan through his mind. He would not fail this mission. It was too important to even think of slipping up.

Macavity ginned to himself, watching Mungojerrie leave. This was excellent... His plan was in motion and soon Munkustrap will receive punishment for his wrong-doings... Vengeance was his and he hardly had to lift a claw...

Revaira rushed into the room a moment later looking around breathlessly. Oh no... She was too late. "Did I miss 'im Guv?"

"He just left. Better for you to not coddle him before he leaves on his mission. He is not a kitten - and even if he was, he is not to be treated like one." If she got all weepy right now, she would be the next to die...

"I's jist wanted ta wish 'im luck, I did," Revaira defended giving a heavy sigh. "I tol' tha' bloke ta hurry up, I did. Bu' they's don' listens. Always wanna have their fun first..."

"Nothing we can do now. You may return to your work, Revaira..."

"Oh come now, Guv. I's just finished I did."

"Then take a short break and get back to work..."

"Aye, Guv..." Revaira sighed.

* * *

Rumpelteazer sat on an old discarded cardboard box. It was kind of squished up - but it could support her. Easily. She was pretty light. She breathed onto the clusters of pearls that were in front of her from her necklace; picking up the rag beside her to polish them with. It was so boring here... nothing ever happened... No, wait. That was a lie. Things did happen. 

Boring things.

Mungojerrie looked up as he neared the Junkyard. It was time to play it cool. He couldn't let on to what he was really there for. He was just looking for a place to stay. That would work. They could just be naive enough to believe it. Now to just make it believable...

He walked towards the Junkyard gates, looking around. "Hello..." He called out. "Is... There anyone here?"

Rumpelteazer looked up from her pearls, her mouth dropping slightly as her pearls slipped from her grasp and hung limply around her neck. Why, hello gorgeous vision of tom...

He was absolutely handsome... He was tall. Well built; she could see the outline of muscles on his arms... His fur was well groomed and it was captivating with the light shinning off of it. Heck, she could see from here that his whiskers were perfectly straight. He was downright delicious and he was looking for someone. Anyone. It was going to be her.

She came down from the box, quickly brushing back her headfur. She walked out, her hips swinging slightly as she approached him. "Yeah... I'm here." And he was hot.

A queen... Not exactly whom he had intended on drawing out... Though she was a nice little queen. Shapely, curved in all the right places... But he had to keep focused.

"I'm... sorry, but... I was looking for a place that I might take shelter in... Are you able to be of assistance Miss..."

"Rumpelteazer," she said, stopping a few inches away from him, putting her shoulders back some so her chest stood out better. "I certainly can help you..."

"It would be most appreciated Miss Rumpelteazer." Mungojerrie nodded. He just needed to find Munkustrap and he could start planning...

"So," she said, tilting her head to a side; twirling a bit of headfur around her finger. Hopefully, it seemed flirtatious. "What's your name?"

"Oh... Mungojerrie. My name is Mungojerrie."

"That's a cute name," she commented, batting her eyes.

"Yes well... Thank you," He was wasting time... "Can you uh... Help me now then?"

"Sure," she said, untwirling her headfur. She turned around, starting to slowly walk into the yard, hips swinging again. "So," she said looking over her shoulder at him. "Where ya from?"

Where was he from? He couldn't tell her exactly. It would blow his cover.

"I'm... From the other side of the city."

"Where abouts?"

"My mother's womb I do believe... It's where all cats are from aren't they? Mot simply my mother's per say, but any queen's."

Rumpelteazer giggled, giving her head a small shake in disbelief. Handsome, strong and funny - oh, she so hit the jackpot right here. She had to get her claws into him before Bombalurina did. "So," she said, still giggling a bit, "What made you come here."

That's right... Just stay vague. She'll never know the difference. "Well... I strayed too far from my own home and I'm looking for a place to stay for a little while. This place seemed to be pretty decent."

"Well of course it is," she said, turning to look at him, walking backwards. "It's the Jellicle Junkyard," Rumpelteazer declared with a flourish. "It's the home to one of the oldest, most respected and most well known tribes in London. We have the best leader and we also have the best Tribe Protector to watch over us."

"You do?" Mungojerrie said with mock interest. "You must be some of the luckiest cats in London then."

"Yep," she nodded. She paused for a moment before she added, "Well, except for when Dad makes me watch the gates - then it gets kind of boring."

"Your father makes you watch the gates?"

"Sometimes," she nodded. "He's the protector. Munkustrap. Did you ever hear of him over there?"

Munkustrap? She was the daughter of Munkustrap? This was quite unexpected. Macavity had not mentioned anything of him potentially having a daughter. This might complicate thing a bit... He'd have to figure out what to do with her on his own... "I've... Heard very little of him. Though I have heard of the name."

"He told me that he was known everywhere," Rumpelteazer shrugged. "I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not - people like to exaggerate sometimes. Like my uncle - The Rum Tum Tugger. He's totally gorgeous - no exaggeration there. I just don't think that he's been with as many queens as he likes to say he was with. Maybe he was - but he does exaggerate some things so I wasn't sure if Dad did or not. For all I known he could have been known for a three block radius and then no one else in London knew him. Ya know?"

"Yes..." So, he had a half sister. Munkustrap - his real father had produced a second kitten with another queen. Perhaps he could use her to his advantage... "Well... Some people do tend to hide things to make them seem better than they are. It's your choice to believe it or not."

"Well they shouldn't. It's not fair to those who believe them"

"Will I have to talk to him about having permission to reside here?"

"For you - I can swing it."

"Really? Just for me? Or do you do that with any tom who comes through those gates."

"No," she said, glancing him over one more time before she turned back around. "Just you..."

"And what do I owe such generous kindness?"

Your rocking body. Your gorgeous smile. Your Heavisidely voice. The most beautiful eyes that just make me melt... There was plenty of reasons...

"It gives me something good to do. Something productive. And I get to help out a visitor to our tribe. And I know where most of the best dens are. There's some that are far away from the main area and there's some that's close to it." Close to her den too. "It all depends on what you're looking for. But whatever you're looking for - we'll definitely have one. We have ones with a scenic view, ones that are well insulate, some that are small, big ones, dark ones, ones that get plenty of light, ones that let you see the whole clearing perfectly. There's everything here. We even have some on the hunting grounds if you're partial to that. It can get noisy there though..."

"I'm sure we could find one that would suffice.."

"What kind are you looking for?" Perhaps one that was big enough for two. She - being the second

"Whatever I am offered would be fine. I'm not looking for anything in particular. But... If I am able to stay perhaps you could... Show me around?"

Rumpelteazer grinned excitedly to herself; trying to swallow her happiness. She had to try to come off... smooth. With him at least. He was so handsome. She quickly composed herself, looking over her shoulder. She tried to keep her head tilted some - Bombalurina always looked over her shoulder like that. "I suppose I can..." Yes!

"I would like that." Mungojerrie smiled to her.

Don't melt, don't melt, don't... Okay, you can melt. Only a little, though.

He had perfect teeth... They were straight and a brilliant white. And his smile was so inviting and warm... "Then we'll do that," she said, it coming out as a dreamy sigh.

She would be too easy to manipulate. Once he got through her, Munkustrap would not too far behind... His mission would go on as planned without a hitch. This couldn't be anymore perfect...

She should ask... No, no she shouldn't. That'd be rude. She had to know it though - before she went completely head over heels for him. Right now, she was kind of boarder lining... knees over shoulders. Something like that... Would it be rude? Maybe she could make it come off as casual and not... desperate...

No pain in trying. She slowed down a bit so they were walking side by side, trying to position herself at the best angle to him.

"So... Jerrie," Rumpelteazer said, looking back at him when she said his name. "Are you seeing... anyone? Someone like you must have been swamped by queens... And by have been I mean still are..."

"I've seen a few queens here and there, but never a serious relationship if that is what you're asking. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just to fill the silence," she dismissed, absolutely dancing for joy in her head.

"How about we fill the silence by telling me about yourself?"

Rumpelteazer could feel her heart pound in her chest in excitement. He wanted to know about her... He was so into her.

"What do you want to know," she asked, hoping it sounded as coy to him as it did in her head.

"Well there is very little I know about you - if anything at all. You decide."

"Well I don't know what you'd find interesting about me."

"Anything. Unless... You don't want me to get to know you..."

What? How did she put off that impression? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Fix it! "I don't mean that... You can know me all you want."

"Would you like to tell me so that I may know? Or should I try to find out for myself?"

"I don't even know what you want to know about me," she said, looking up at him. "it's not much... I'm an only kit, sometimes I play with the kittens, I'm single..." That was most important.

"You're an only kit?"

And he didn't acknowledge hat she was single...

"Yeah. Just me..."

So there was only one kitten. That would make things much easier.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to do here. Nothing worthwhile, at least. And Dad doesn't want me to leave the junkyard alone so I'm virtually stuck here."

"You have no one to escort you?"

"Nope." There were the kittens that were deemed 'too young'. The younger toms that were always playing hide-and-attack with one another. The older queens saw no reason to go out and when the toms would go it they'd be going somewhere 'too far' for her.

"What a shame... There's a world completely different outside of those gates that you're missing."

"I know... If only I had someone to take me,'' she said, raising her eyes to look at him again. He could take a hint. Right?

"Perhaps you will someday."

Alright - so he couldn't.

"Yeah," Rumpelteazer sighed, tossing her headfur slightly with her paws. "Maybe..."

Maybe he could convince her to become a whore at Macavity's. She certainly had the structure for it. And since he was going to kill her father and kidnap her mother, it would be a shame to leave her here all by herself. Perhaps she could even aid him in carrying out the mission. I she was the daughter of the protector she should know the junkyard quite well. She'd help him find the perfect escape route. And she'd never know a thing...

"Anything else you want to know about me?"

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other if I can stay."

"You'll be allowed to." But who was to say if he'd spend time with her? He'd probably to join the toms or maybe he'd start to drool over Bombalurina or someone...

"I do hope so. Then maybe...You could she me around the junkyard... Help me find a den, and maybe tell me a few things that I should know about the Junkyard."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can do that." Why was he showing absolutely no interest in her? She wasn't ugly - was she?

"I'll have to think of a way t repay you for your hospitality."

He could start out with kisses...

"Shouldn't be hard to do..." Heck, all he had to do was smile at her...

"I'd like to make it worth the trouble."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll think of something..."

"Alright... You really don't have to."

"But I insist," Mungojerrie said stopping them turning her face towards him with his paw. "A queen must be thanked properly for all of her help towards a simple stranger."

"Oh," she managed dumbly; looking up at him adoringly. Bast his paw was warm... He face was probably burning - it felt like her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He was so handsome...

"What do you think?" Mungojerrie asked leaning in until his face was inches away from her.

"I think you may be right..." she said slowly, watching his lips for a moment before she looked up at him. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her... He was going to kiss her. This was it... Her first kiss… Finally. All of that practice she had with her paw and her pillow were finally going to pay off.

"Then shall we find your father to get things... Organized?"

"Do we have to?'' He didn't even kiss her yet...

"It would give me more reason to repay you..."

That made a lot of sense. "Okay..." She just couldn't move.

"Then lead the way Rumpelteazer." Mungojerrie said straightening up.

"Okay..." Her name sounded gorgeous when he said it. It was like music - his voice alone was music. He must be an amazing singer. He had to be. She took another short moment to compose herself before she started to walk along him again, a bit slower so they could be alone together for as long as possible

Just keep leading her on and she'll do what ever you want... The daughter wouldn't be as hard to deal with as he originally thought...


	3. Permisson to Stay

A/N: Well after quite of few weeks exams are over and another chapter has been completed. Not comming along as fast as I would have hoped but they're still coming. The chapter story has not died yet! I feel proud now... Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Rumpelteazer walked alongside Mungojerrie, stealing looks at him. He had a gorgeous face, buff chest, dazzling eyes, firm looking butt and a smile that made her melt when he flashed it at her. He had to be allowed to stay. She would throw the biggest fit the tribe has ever seen or heard of if he couldn't.

"So what is a typical Junkyard day like here?" Mungojerrie asked conversationally. He'd get as much information about the place as he could before he planned anything.

"There's not much to it. Cats come form their human homes, they make small talk, they nap in the sun, the kittens play game - sometimes they'll get into mischief... That's just about it."

"It sounds very laid back."

"It is," she assured, walking up to a very sturdy wooden box, knocking on the side of it as she stepped inside. "Dad... Daaaad"

Munkustrap's ear flicked as he heard the familiar voice ringing through the den. Rumpelteazer... Now what was she doing here this time of the day? He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was going to ask for something... He sighed and got to his feet, heading toward her.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Dad," she said, greeting him with a sweet smile, gently pulling Mungojerrie inside the den by his paw. "This is Mungojerrie - he's from the other side of town and he needs a spot to stay..."

"Hello, Sir," Mungojerrie started, not quite expecting to be pulled inside with her. So this was the infamous Munkustrap... "A... Pleasure to meet you."

Alright, Dad had to like him. He called him 'sir', he had great manners, perfect posture, and when someone looked that good - how could anyone say 'no' to them? She looked over at Munkustrap, giving a small nod of her head. He had to 'yes'.

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, looking the tom over. The first thing that sprung to mind was that this tom bore a striking resemblance to his own Rumpelteazer... Not that calico's were rare by any means. He shrugged it off and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You came in through the gates, I trust?"

"I did, sir. I was hoping to find shelter here for a few days."

"Well, we're always willing to take in an extra cat. Most are welcome to stay here as long they require, longer if necessary..."

He had an honest face, good manners, an air of confidence... And yet... He certainly didn't act like a street cat from across the way... There was something about him that just felt... Off... Perhaps it was just that he was the first newcomer they'd seen in quite some time... But he had been raised not to ignore his instincts. And right now, his instincts were saying that this young tom hadn't just wandered in here on a whim... He presented himself with a practiced courtesy; seemed to be taking things in with an attentiveness that stretched beyond simple curiosity... It just seemed odd...

"Of course, there are certain measures that need to be taken... I'd like to discuss a few things with you first."

"If you must. I won't object to it if it is necessary."

"Do you really have to," Rumpelteazer asked, looking at Munkustrap. Couldn't he just say 'sure' and let her show him to a den?

"I'm afraid so, Rumpelteazer," he said, looking down at her, "Never mind. It shouldn't take long..."

"What... Is it you wish to discuss?"

"Just... basic preliminary information. Your history... Your present situation... Your intentions..." he listed, his eyes lingering momentarily on Rumpelteazer.

Rumpelteazer's eyes left Mungojerrie, getting that sinking feeling that she was being watched. She looked back at Munkustrap, flashings him another sweet, innocent smile. What she would give to be that tom's intention...

"My history?"

He looked back at Mungojerrie.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" he asked unaccusingly.

"Certainly not... Just... What kind of history? Criminal, relationship, sickness... Knowledge of past and current events?"

"A bit of everything," said Munkustrap, "Except perhaps the last bit. Nothing to worry about, I assure you. Just standard procedure."

Unless he had something to hide...

"Alright," Mungojerrie nodded. "If it is standard procedure I shall not object."

"You wouldn't last very long if you did - It would give us reason not to trust you..."

"I can assure you I'm very trust worthy," When he knew how to bluff things he could seem the most trustworthy tom around...

"Excellent. Then you won't mind answering a few questions."

"Not at all, Sir. Ask away."

"Yes, about that..." said Munkustrap, looking back at Rumpelteazer, "These... standard procedures are usually done confidentially to ensure that the subject being assessed has no reason to deviate from honesty."

He wasn't serious? She had to leave? That was so unfair... But if she stayed, then Mungojerrie couldn't...

"Fine, I'll be outside," Rumpelteazer said, looking at Munkustrap, catching Mungojerrie in the corner of her eyes. "I can take a hint," she added, walking back out of the den; sitting down to wait for Mungojerrie.

"Thank you," he said as she left, "Now then, Mungojerrie, was it?"

"Yes, Sir." Mungojerrie nodded. He'll have to bluff his way through these questions. He couldn't let on to why he was really there. It would be so easy to just kill him right now... But he couldn't. He needed to plan first.

"Where are you from, exactly?"

"Cantenbury Street," Mungojerrie lied. It was a few streets down from where he really grew up. But it was a safe street to live on, with no reputation of criminal activity. And not that uncommon a place for cats to roam. "I have grown up and lived there for a great deal of my life."

"Are you in contact with your family?"

"Just a few who have taken care of me. My mother and father are not around."

That was not uncommon.

"Have you any idea what happened to them?"

"I was too young to remember," Mungojerrie shook his head sadly. "But I know they're in a better place now."

Munkustrap nodded sympathetically.

"So you have been fending for yourself, mostly, since then?"

"Mostly, yes. I was taught to hunt and take care of myself at a young age."

"By whom, might I ask, if you can remember?"

"I... Do not remember exactly. I was very young at the time, and have seen too many other cats to remember specifically." Lying came easier to him than he had once thought...

Munkustrap nodded.

"So you haven't been greatly influenced by any cats?"

"Not particularly, no..."

"Haven't joined up with any groups... Even only for a few months?"

"I travel too much to stay in one spot for long periods of time. I like to keep moving."

"Have you ever been outside of London?"

"I have not." Mungojerrie shook his head.

"Have you had much association with humans?"

"I tend to avoid them as much as possible."

"So you have never been taken in by one, or brought to a shelter or anything of the like?"

"I have not. I have learned to stay away from human populated areas."

Munkustrap nodded.

"So what lead you to seek out a new place to stay?"

"I like to travel around the city. I would not be staying for long. A week at the very latest..."

"I see... You're intent is to reside here while exploring this portion of the city before moving on?"

"To sum it up, yes. That is my intent."

"Your sole intent?" he asked, watching him carefully.

"Perhaps get to know a few of the cats around as well. I don't think here is anything wrong with making a few friends along the way."

"Have you met anyone thus far? Other than my daughter..."

"I have not to this point. Other than yourself of course."

"As long as you aren't aiming for ties that run too deep... Especially if you're planning on moving on soon anyway."

"I will avoid them if you think it is necessary."

"Of course not. By all means, that's what we're here for. This tribe is like a family. I am sure everyone will openly accept you. Feel free to converse with anyone you like."

"I'll see..." Mungojerrie nodded. "Does that mean that I am permitted to stay?"

Munkustrap studied him carefully for a moment without responding.

"On a trial basis, for the time being. We'll get you set up and keep an eye on you at first to ensure that everything's going as planned..."

"Of course. I understand." Mungojerrie nodded. The first step of his mission was complete. Now the planning would commence.

"That said, you have my permission to stay. I trust that you won't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of disappointing a high standing figure, such as yourself."

Munkustrap gave him a small smile. Still, he couldn't help thinking... Impeccable manners for a street cat...

"Thank you. Are there any specifications you require for your den?"

"Anything will do. I'm certainly not picky.'

"Well, in that case, perhaps I'll allow you to browse around for yourself at first. If you need anything, feel free to return and ask for it. I'm certain any of the Jellicles would be glad to be of assistance, and if not, I will be here."

"Thank you very much, Sir." Mungojerrie bowed his head. "I will keep the offer in mind."

"I wish you the best of luck and hope that you enjoy your time here with us," said Munkustrap, giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I will, indeed." Mungojerrie nodded with a smile before turning towards the door leaving the den.

Rumpelteazer sat next to the door, trying to keep from bouching her feet impatiently. She just wanted him out here now. Even if Munkustrap said 'no', she could still stash him somewheres... He would never find out.

Mungojerrie walked out of the den catching sight of Rumpelteazer through the corner of his eyes. Well... He could stay, it was clear that she liked him. Why not have a bit of fun with her.

He walked passed her stopping a few feet away from her, looking around with his back to her...

"Now... Where has the cute one gone all of a sudden?"

The... The cute one? Was he talking about her? He must be - there was only her and her dad that he met. Dad wasn't cute. Unless he told him about someone that he thought was cute... Okay... relax. Don't say 'I'm here'. That'd sound conceited.

"Jerrie?" She could call him Jerrie, right?

Mungojerrie turned around looking down at her as if he hadn't seen her there. He smiled down at her.

"Oh, there you are. I do hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I thought you ran off with another tom and left me alone..."

'There you are'. She was 'the cute one'. He thought she was cute!

"No,'' she said with a grin and a shake of her head. "I waited..."

"That is very kind of you. But I am afraid... That I do have some bad news."

"What is it," she asked worriedly. If she had to go inside there and throw a fit, she would.

"Well..." Mungojerrie started with a sigh. "I get to stay so that means that you have to show me around... It's horrible isn't it?"

"N... no..." Unless it was horrible because he didn't want to be around her... She messed it up already.

"Oh it must be. A charming creature, like yourself, stuck with a street cat, like me, and has to help him get settled? Surely you'd much rather be doing something else than such a chore."

"There's never anything else to do here... And even if there was I'd still volunteer to help you..."

"Your generosity is endless isn't it? How will I ever show my endless gratitude," Mungojerrie aid looking in her eyes as he took her paw in his, lifting it up to kiss the back of it.

Rumpelteazer grinned, blushing. If anyone was ever going to explode form happiness; it was her - right now! His lips were so soft... and his breath felt so warm...

"I... I don't know... You don't have to..."

"Oh but I must. I would feel as if I were taking far too much advantage of you. It would not be right."

"Well... whatever you have in mind is fine..."

Mungojerrie smiled. Oh the things he could do...

"I'm sure I will think of something worthy of repaying you with."

"I don't doubt you..."

"I hope that means you trust me as well?"

"I do... You haven't given me reason not to..."

"I have a bad habit of roaming the streets. I am a street cat after all. I do not tend to stay in one place very long... Those lead to certain survival skills. Getting food and all. Your father might not approve."

"I'm sure Dad approves of you being able to get food..."

"Of course. Perhaps I could take you with me some time..."

"I'd like that," she said as she stood up, tucking back some of her headfur. Just her and him... alone out there...

"As would I. But currently I need a place to stay, here..."

"I can show you some."

"That would be most wonderful..."

"Alright," she grinned, looking up at his dazzling eyes adoringly. "Come on, then..."

"Lead the way, Miss Rumpelteazer."

"You don't need to call me 'Miss'..."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No... You... you just don't need to."

"Perhaps just Rumpelteazer then?"

"Or even Teazer is fine... if you want."

"Teaser? Is that what you are?"

Rumpelteazer giggled giving her head a shake.

"No... At least I don't try to be..."

"Shame... It can be fun to tease sometimes."

"I'm not good at teasing..."

"Never know if you don't try."

"I just know that I'm not going good at it..."

"It's easy to tease."

"Then maybe you can teach me how to do that."

"I can teach you a lot of things..."

"Oh, Like what?" How to be insanely gorgeous?

"You'll simply have to find out." Mungojerrie grinned looking over at her.


	4. Quite like to Tease

Mungojerrie stood in the box, looking around. It was a decent size, fairly dark, away from the central area of the Junkyard. It would provide plenty of privacy for him. Yes... This would do nicely.

"This one is perfect. I like it."

"You like this one," she repeated in question. But it was dark... And away from the central area... and it was away from her den...

Then again... It was awfully private...

"I do. It's the perfect size," He said looking back at her. "Big enough for two if the need be..."

Rumpelteazer felt her cheeks heat up as they turned red again.

"Okay..." Oh, hot

"Indeed... I must thank you for all of your help, Miss Rumpelteazer..."

"It was nothing... really"

"I insist... Perhaps I could possibly take you out tonight. Show you a little bit of the city."

Take her out?

"Like... Like on a date or... something?"

"A date... Yes. Like on a date. Unless you are too busy."

"No!" Don't seem desperate now... "I'm not busy or... or anything. You know..."

"Then... Shall you accept my offer? Or must I to prove my worth to you?"

"What... How... How would you prove your worth," she asked curiously

"That is up to you..."

"I... I don't know what to ask you for... for a... demonstration..." Maybe a kiss...

"A demonstration," Mungojerrie smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders holding her close to him. "Of what, may I ask?"

"I..." she started, her finger gracing the fur of his chest in front of her. It was soft... "I don't know of what..." she said, looking up at him

Mungojerrie looked into her eyes, one of his paws gently cupping her chin as the other one traveled slowly down from her shoulder stopping on the small of her back. He took another steps closer to her.

"You don't know..."

Rumpelteazer felt excitement course through her, her tail giving a flick. She looked back into his eyes deeply, "I'd like to know..."

"Would you like to know," Mungojerrie asked quietly purring as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes," she said, feeling a purr rising up in her.

"Then when may I pick you up?"

"I'm free now..."

"It's much too bright out... I prefer by the light of the moon."

"Much prefer what by the light of the moon?"

Mungojerrie grinned. Naive little one...

"You'll have to find out, won't you," he said as he pulled away. "Will you meet me by the entrance where we met tonight? After the sun sets. I'll take you out then."

Oh no, no, no... Don't pull away...

"Sure... I'll definitely be there..."

"Perfect," Mungojerrie nodded in approval. His tail flicked sliding against her outer thigh as he turned around looking around the box. He would definitely fix it up a little. "I think I can handle this on my own now. Thank you for your help."

She felt like a lightning bolt just coursed right through her where his leg has touched.

"Alright... so... I'll... see you then?"

"I suppose you shall," Mungojerrie nodded.

"Alright..." she said, heading towards the door. "Bye, Mungojerrie..."

"Farewell, miss Rumpelteazer. Oh..." Mungojerrie added looking back at her before she had completely gone. "I am not too sure if you had noticed but... You ought to watch me... I quite like to tease."

* * *

Demeter walked up the path to the den she shared with Munkustrap. She enjoyed taking little walks around the Junkyard in the morning. Watching the sunrise peeking through the wired fence from behind the buildings of the city, just gave her a sense of self and comfort. 

She looked up towards the den, a look of curiousness lining her face as she saw Munkustrap watching out the door searchingly, while trying to keep himself hidden with the curtain they used to cover the door way. She smiled to him as she walked up to the door.

"Expecting something to happen out there, Tiger? Or are you just looking for me?"

Munkustrap turned his eyes to her and gave her a smile, stepping back from the doorway a bit to let her in.

"I wish I could say that that was all I was doing..." he said, taking one last glance out before giving her his attention. He was never that articulate when he had something on his mind.

"You seemed pretty deep in though about something."

"It's this new tom... There's just something about him..."

"New tom? We haven't had one of those in a while..."

"A long while... Maybe that's all it is," he sighed.

"He must be okay if you let him stay."

"There doesn't seem to be anything amiss..." he admitted, "It's just a feeling I have... Maybe I just don't like how Rumpelteazer is approaching the situation. She seems... quite taken with him..."

"She does? Does our little girl have a crush?"

"I'm afraid so... And I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with it."

"Why not? Lots of queens go through crushes."

"Maybe so, but she seems infatuated beyond reasoning... And he doesn't seem to be discouraging her."

"Maybe he likes her too. She's only young, Munkustrap."

"Exactly my point. She is much too young to be engaging in such strong attractions already... In any case, he isn't about to stay long. I don't want her getting hurt."

"It'll probably go away. Crushes come and go."

"Still, I don't want her taking this too seriously."

Rumpelteazer walked across the yard, feeling lighter then air. She was going to go on a date... with Mungojerrie!

She walked back up to her parent's den, knocking on the side of it, stepping inside, "Hey Mom... Hey Dad..."

Demeter turned around giving a smile as her daughter walked in.

"Hello Rumpelteazer."

"I found a den for Mungojerrie... He's getting settled..."

"I heard that there was someone new here. Is he nice?"

Rumpelteazer grinned to herself, and a little bit outwardly, picturing him in her head. She'd have to try to downplay him.

"He seems nice..."

"Is he handsome?"

She had to avoid answering that at all cost...

"Mom..."

"What? I haven't seen him yet. I'm curious to know. And I know your father wouldn't tell me."

"Why, are you planning on leaving Dad for him?'

"If he's handsome enough..." Demeter teased looking back at Munkustrap.

"You two are so sickening..."

"Oh he knows I'm just joking. But it's still nice to know."

"Know what? That you're stomach churning?"

"Whether or not this Mungojerrie is a handsome tom."

"He's alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I don't know. And it's not like it matters. And I can't watch the gate tonight."

"You can't? Why not?"

"I have plans."

"What plans?"

"With Jerrie..."

"With Mungojerrie? What plans?"

We're just going for a walk"

"Around the Junkyard?"

"He's taking me out."

"Out where, Rumpelteazer."

"To see the city," she said calmly; waiting for the destruction those four words were going to unleash

"Rumpelteazer, the city out there is much too dangerous. You don't even know him yet."

"I'll be fine..."

"What if you're not? How are we to know?"

"I'll be back long before morning. You two go out into he city all the time and you make it back fine. Mungojerrie knows his way around the city, we'll be fine"

Munkustrap gave her a stern look.

"Absolutely not. I won't allow it. Perhaps later, when we know a bit more about him, but tonight is far too soon. You don't even have a definite destination, and he hasn't mentioned a word of it to me. I can't condone it. You'll have to tell him you decline."

"Dad,'' Rumpelteazer said, turning around to look at him. "C'mon... We're just going to go for a short walk... Don't do this to me..."

"Not unless you can tell me exactly where... I don't like the idea, and I don't like him putting it in your head... Why does it have to be after dark?"

"He's getting set up and settling in. He just told me to meet him by the gate; we didn't talk much about it... He brought it up as I was leaving."

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd be there." Duh.

"You should have come to us first. He's only new here. Who knows where he has been."

"I was alone in the junkyard with him and I came back alive. It'll be no different in the city. I could have been out in the city already with him and you wouldn't have known."

"He is not the only thing to worry about out there - and here, you're amongst many cats who care about you and who would notice if he tried anything. Any cat within twenty miles of here knows that. It's not safe. Obviously he doesn't know this part of the city all that well or he would've been able to find another place to stay and we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place."

"We weren't in the common area, dad. We were far from it. And you and mom go out there nearly every day and come back alive. Everyone who does does! Jenny even brought out the kittens with Jellylorum the other day abut I couldn't go because it's 'too dangerous', apparently it's only too dangerous for me and I hate it! I'm sick of it, Daddy! And we finally have someone who's very nice and courteous and all of that and he's willing to show me the... I don't even know what's out there."

"If you want to go, you can come with one of us. You don't need to be out there with someone we barely know. Even if his intentions are perfectly honorable, it's one thing to be capable of protecting yourself and quite another to be responsible for someone else. I don't want you out there, and that's final."

"I'm still not even allowed to go when you, Alonzo and The rum Tum Tugger are going. You still say that it's too dangerous. I'm one year old, Dad, in case you failed to notice."

"Rumpelteazer... We're just concerned for your well being..."

"And my social life means nothing?"

"Rumpelteazer, don't be melodramatic..."

"You're not giving me much chance. I'm going to go.'

"Rumpelteazer, please don't. Why don't you just wait a few days? Get to know him better."

"He may be gone in a few days"

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time."

"No I won't, because you'll always think that I can know him better. And you'll keep telling me to wait another day, and another, and then he'll be gone"

"If he likes you, he'll come back."

"Unless he meets someone else, then I'll be damned to spend the rest of my life, alone, shut away in here like a prisoner."

"Rumpelteazer that's not going to happen."

"If Dad gets his way, it will. Which he won't,' she added, looking at him daringly.

"You will do as you're told."

"And Mungojerrie told me to meet him at the gates"

"And he has authority over me now?" he asked icily.

"He asked me first, Daddy," Rumpelteazer said calmly.

"It doesn't matter. It's not safe - for all we know, he's not safe - and you're not going."

"You can come with me to the gates to talk to him."

"Rumpelteazer, I'm not going to change my mind. Give it some time, and perhaps, but not tonight."

"No amount of time is going to be enough for you, Dad.'

"If you'd be a bit more patient, maybe it would. Why don't you just wait and see?"

"Because you're always are going to say the same thing. Besides, he said that this was he way of thanking me for helping him," she added in, walking across the den to get the brush that Demeter would use. She kind of needed it to get ready for tonight. Get her fur smooth and shiny; rid it of all the tangles

"I don't see him rushing back here to thank me for helping him," said Munkustrap with disapproval, "I don't care what he says. Tell him to find another way of thanking you if it's that important to him."

"Like what, Dad?'

"How should I know? He seems perfectly willing to come up with ways of thanking you, I'm sure he could think of something that doesn't involve putting you in danger. He could give you a gift perhaps? Or a verbal expression of appreciation?"

"A kiss?''

"Rumpelteazer!"

Well... that was a 'no' from dad...

"Relax, Dad. It was just a suggestion." And it'd only be a kiss... The most incredible kiss of her life

"What has gotten into you? Just what is it about this tom that has you suddenly so... so... obstinate?"

"Obstinate?" Why did he always have to use words that no one ever heard of before?

"Headstrong, stubborn, disobedient."

"Maybe I get it from you. You're being stubborn, too.'

"I'm trying to be reasonable. You're making it very difficult."

"You're not even willing to go down with me to talk with him."

"If he wants to discuss it with me, he can come back here. Otherwise, I can't help but get the impression that this is supposed to be going on without my knowledge, and that makes me suspicious."

"Or maybe - he thinks that since I'm a year old, I'm allowed to make my own decisions"

"If he had any sense about him, he'd realize that you are my daughter, and as such, I would like to know what is going on with you."

"He knew I was on my way back here and that I would tell you."

"Did he tell you that?"

Time for a little lie...

"Yes, he did."

"But he didn't think to come talk to me himself?"

"He must have thought that I was old enough to go out like every other cat in London can"

"Rumpelteazer, don't exaggerate. If you want to meet him, you will do it here in the safety of the Junkyard. If not, you can forget it."

"But everyone else gets to go out"

"Maybe they wouldn't if I had something to say about it. But I can't control everyone. I can control you."

"I'm a queen, not a brainless object."

"I didn't say you were..." he said, taking a steadying breath, "But you are my responsibility and I'm not about to let you go out there blindly."

"So I have to stay in here for the rest of my life with no knowledge of the outside?"

"Rumpelteazer, if you'd like to go out we'll arrange for you to go out with one of us first, to a safer part of the city, and work your way up. I am not having you launch yourself into that environment headfirst. You have no idea what's out there."

"Because you never let me go out there. no matter how many are going - it could be the whole tribe and you'll claim that it would be too dangerous because there's a chance that you'll loose track of me.'

"Wait for a time when I can go with you..."

"Why not right now, then? Or is it not a good time?" It was never a good time with him

"Rumpelteazer," Demeter intervened stepping in front of her daughter. She gently placed her paws on her arms. "Please... Just listen to your father..."

"I'm tired of being cooped up," Rumpelteazer stated clearly, trying to keep from glaring at Demeter with the same anger she had towards her dad right now.

"We're only trying to do what we think is best for you..."

"Locking me away in here isn't doing me any good," Rumpelteazer told her before she pulled away. "I'm going to my den, I'll bring back the brush when I'm done."

"Rumpelteazer..."

Rumpelteazer walked out of the den, looking down the brush bitterly as she walked to her den. All she wanted to do was see everything that she always heard so much about... And this gorgeous, nice tom was willing to do that... What did they have to ruin this?


	5. London Tour

Rumpelteazer walked dejectedly through the junkyard, towards the entrance as the sun began to set behind the tall buildings. She didn't return the brush... She didn't want to face another yelling match with her dad at the moment. Right now, she had something worse to do. Break off her date with Mungojerrie... At least she looked nice for it... she still brushed her fur and it now gently laid against her, her coat catching the shine of the light. It wasn't even tangled. It didn't matter anyways... He was going to hate her now.

Mungojerrie waited patiently, leaning back against the fence comfortably. All he needed was for the queen to show up. He had it all planned out. He'd take her for a little tour of the city, get her to trust him more, maybe tease her a bit more... Maybe he'll take it even further... Anything to get her to fall for him... It made her so much easier to manipulate that way...

He looked up as a curved silhouette of a queen came towards up. He put on a smile and straightened up walking towards her.

"I was beginning to worry you were not going to show up."

Rumpelteazer stopped walking, looking up at him sadly. He was worried about her... How could her parents not like him?

She swallowed, trying to sum up her courage, "I... I can't go with you. Dad said so..."

"Your father?" Her father said she couldn't go? And she was going to listen to him? Not while he had plans... "Oh... He was here shortly before you came."

"Really? He... He told me that he didn't even want to talk to you about it... Just that it was too dangerous for me to go out and that was it. What did he say?"

"He said just that. That is would be too dangerous, but I assured him as many times as it took to convince him that you would perfectly safe. That it you came home with one hair misplaced I would leave immediately, if he so chose. When he left I thought he was off to tell you that we have his permission."

"I... I must have left before he got to me... I didn't see him on my way here. So... I get to go?"

"As long as you keep close and not wander off on me. I can only keep you out of as much trouble as you decide to stay out of."

Rumpelteazer smiled widely, hugging him around his neck tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise, I wont' be out of arm's reach of you! Thank you so much!"

Mungojerrie looked down at her slightly taken aback. That certainly was unexpected. He thought it would be a much smaller reaction...

"Um... You're welcome?"

"Thank you," she said again as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Realizing that she had been making a fool of herself, she pulled away from him, trying to regain a bit of dignity. So much for being smooth...

"Yes... Well... I do suggest we get going now. Before the sun sets completely." And before Munkustrap realizes that they've gone...

"Alright," she nodded. Was she supposed to take his paw or wait for it to be offered or... Did he not like holding paws? Maybe she should put her arm around him... Maybe he'd think she was crazy.

"Shall we?" Mungojerrie said extending a paw to her.

"Sure," she said, placing her paw in his. Her horrid night just completely turned around

"I'll take you to the best spots in the city. And I can have you back before morning."

"That sounds great..."

"I'm glad that it does. You're in very good paws."

She would agree. They were warm, strong, and the fur on them were soft...

"Lead the way, then..."

"Of course." Mungojerrie smiled as he gently squeezed her paw leading her out of the Junkyard.

Rumpelteazer gave his paw a small squeeze in return, her heart skipping a beat in excitement. She savoured the feeling under her feet as she finally stepped outside of the junkyard and put them on the cement sidewalk for the first time

"The first step is only the beginning, Miss Rumpelteazer... And the first step will never be the last."

---------------- 

"We're getting close to the first part of the city that I would like to show you." Mungojerrie said as they reached the Tower Bridge. "It was one of the first things I saw when I started traveling as a kit."

"Really? What is it,' she asked, looking at it curiously. They didn't have anything remotely like it in the Junkyard...

"The Tower Bridge. Completed in around 1894. A spectacular human construction, and quite the drop into the river..."

"It's... gorgeous,' she said, looking at the illuminated structure. "How do Humans come up with this?"

"They need some way of crossing the river. They just think of fancy ways to make it less boring than usual."

"It's incredible," she said, watching lights go across the bridge in either direction. She let her eyes wander to, what was easily, the biggest body of water she ever saw in her life. She was used to just seeing puddles in the Junkyard. "Is that the Thames?"

"The famous River Thames it is," Mungojerrie nodded. "I wouldn't recommend going too close to the edge. Chances are you wouldn't survive the fall." Not very many cats that were thrown off of it survived.

Rumpelteazer, who had been going to take a step towards it, wanting to see it; stepped back towards Mungojerrie so she was against him. She always heard so many things about the Rive Thames... And now she actually got to see it... Got to see the moon reflecting off of it. "What about Growltiger?" Was he going to jump out of the darkness with a sword in his mouth?

"Growltiger? What about him?"

"Is he real, too? I wasn't sure if the river was... Something this big, you'd think you'd see it no matter where you are..."

"Growltiger was probably was real at one point. I myself think the story is just a fairy tale. A tragic tale of love that was made famous by some old cat trying to entertain a bunch of kittens."

How did he know of Gus?

"So... we're safe right here?"

"Unless a gust of wind came, strong enough to push you over the side, we're fine."

Rumpelteazer took another back step, her back now pressed against Mungojerrie's chest. It could happen... Who knew how often the wind blew out here

"We're perfectly safe at this distance, Miss Rumpelteazer. I wouldn't let you fall."

"It could blow you in, too...'

"Not now it wouldn't."

Rumpelteazer looked up at him, giving a small nod, "Alright..."

"It's rather un heard of for cats to be found in the Thames like that anyways."

"I never heard of any being found before... And I don't want to be the first"

"I can assure you, Rumpelteazer. You will not be the first..."

"Thank you," she said, looking back up at him. He was so nice...

"There is no thanks needed. I'm merely stating the truth."

"Still..."

"Shall we see more of the city?"

"Sure... How much is there? I never knew it was so big..." And frankly, it was huge! Bigger then five Junkyards combined!

"There is plenty more to see."

"Is it all near here? Or it's a walk to there, too?"

"It depends what you're looking for."

"I want to see everything..."

"We may not get to see everything. not tonight at least. But most of it."

"Well... I want to see as much tonight as I can

"We'll take a few shortcuts to get to the best things."

"That sounds... excellent," she said with a nod. she never knew that London was so beautiful... or that a tom could look so good at night.

"Then let's be off."

"Alright," she nodded, walking with him, making sure to stay close just incase a big gust of wind did happen to come along

* * *

_Macavity stood beside a young Mungojerrie, putting his paws in the right spots. They were standing alongside The River Thames, the water splashing as the wind blew hard. "Now, gradually push the body toward the edge. Don't use all your might at once - you just may fall in after it. Go an inch at a time and always before to check your footing."_

_Mungojerrie looked up at Macavity as he was given his instructions. He nodded in comprehension before he looked down at his feet, making sure they were stable and supporting him. He pushed the body of the dead cat, inching it closer and closer to the edge. The wind blew hard on his back, making it slightly easier to move the heavy body. He was mere inches from the edge of the drop into the river, when his foot slipped, forcing more of Mungojerrie's weight onto the body pushing it the rest of the way into the waters below._

_Macavity watched Mungojerrie as he fell to the ground. If he had fallen off the edge, he would have reached for him. But he was fine where he was. He could pick himself back up. "Be sure to watch that it floats away"_

_Mungojerrie slowly stood up brushing himself off._

_He looked out over the water trying to find the body in the water. "Which way will it go?"_

_"Downstream... To the right."_

_"What happens if it doesn't float away?"_

_"It will be found"_

_"And we don't want it to?"_

_"No, if they find it - the humans won't think a thing of it - but the cats... They will know"_

_"How can we make them not know?"_

_"By hiding the evidence..."_

_"But we can't do anything if it don't float away."_

_"We go down, and we push it into the current with a stick"_

_"Oh..." Mungojerrie nodded watching as the cat floated downstream._

_"And when it's gone, we leave"_

_"Understood." Mungojerrie nodded watching as the body disappeared down the river._

* * *

"Are you getting tired yet love?" Mungojerrie asked looking down at Rumpelteazer after touring London for a couple of hours. They hadn't gone everywhere of course. Just all of the major, and worthwhile sights. There was no need to bore her. Giving her what she's wanted just made her easy to manipulate onto his side. He didn't even have try hard either. Not with the way adored him...

Rumpelteazer's ear flicked and her heart skipped a beat. Did he just... did he just call her 'love'? Okay, play it cool.

She looked up at him, feeling her insides melt when she met his eyes. "Just a little..."

"We're almost done, Love... I would just like to show you one more thing and I shall return you home."

Oh, he did call her 'love'! He was in love with her...

"Alright," she sighed. She really didn't want the night to end. She never had so much fun in one night. "What is it," she asked, biting her bottom lips slightly to keep herself from shouting in excitement,

"It a... Human activity, really, though it's quite entertaining at times. I think you might enjoy it."

Rumpelteazer felt her breath hitch in her throat. Hu... hu... human? She stopped walking, looking at Mungojerrie fearfully.

"Humans?"

Mungojerrie stopped a foot ahead of Rumpelteazer, turning around to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're bringing me to humans... They hit cats with their cars, lock them up, they strap these... choking devices around their necks and give them this horrible food and if they don't at it they starve them. And they poke this... device at them while they sit on this cold hard table and..." Maybe he didn't love her... "Why are you bringing me to them?"

"Who would tell you such horrible stories?"

"Everyone says it..."

"Everyone as in those in the Junkyard?"

"Yeah... they're the only ones I know... Well, them and you, now,'' she added with a small smile.

"And I can tell you. I have traveled all over this city and from what I've seen humans are nothing like that. They're tame and completely harmless. They're just telling you those stories to scare you into not leaving the Junkyard."

"Well... it worked, I'm scared..."

"But look at you... You've traveled all over the city which means that you have left the Junkyard. Have you seen any humans doing any of those horrible things that you've heard of?"

"I haven't... really... seen a lot of humans tonight..."

"But the ones you have paid no attention to you did they not?"

"They didn't," she nodded.

"Humans are too busy with they're own business to bother with cats. They just ignore us. We're perfectly safe. They're no danger at all."

"What about when they are busy and they see us? Will they hit us with the backside of a broom?"

"Not unless you give them reason..."

"So... what will they do?'

"They won't pay any mind to you. Trust me love..."

How could she not trust him when he kept calling her that?

"Alright," she sighed. "You promise?"

"I promise you, love, no harm will come to you by humans."

"Okay," he nodded. "Love." Oh, that felt just as nice to say, as it is to hear

Mungojerrie smiled at her taking her paw in his. She seemed to enjoy the little nickname. It was funny what a simple word could do.

Rumpelteazer smiled back at him, giving his paw a small squeeze. He promised her that she'd be safe... She could trust him. She could love him, too...

He walked a couple more blocks with her, idly flicking his tail, brushing it against her from time to time. This was just for his fun now. Macavity had said nothing about not finding himself a bit of entertainment during the mission. As long as he didn't become too distracted... And he wouldn't. This mission was too important to fail...

"There it is," Mungojerrie said pointing to a theater up ahead. "We can sneak in through the back. Then we'll have a bit of fun..."

Rumpelteazer looked over the building. It didn't seem to be anything magnificent... but it would easily be the largest thing that she was ever inside of.

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see once we're inside, love."

"You can't tell me?"

"It's just a little hobby of mine."

It was a hobby of his? Oh my... He was letting her do things that interested him, with him. They were spending quality time together - they were bonding!

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me what it is?"

"Just follow me and try to be quiet..."

"Okay,'' she said quietly, quickening her pace a bit so she could walk closer to him.

Mungojerrie made his way to the back of the building, where there stood a door, labeled with a sign that said 'backstage'. He jumped up grabbing hold of the door handle.

"This will merely take a moment," He said to Rumpelteazer as he extracted a claw and inserting it into the lock.

"It's a very peculiar door..." It probably kept the wind and the cold out great, though.

"Humans have doors like these on all of their buildings. They think they'll stop anyone unwanted from coming in."

"They don't like company?"

"Sometimes. But as I have said they will not notice us. There shouldn't be any in here at this hour anyways."

Rumpelteazer felt herself relax. 'Oh, so, it's empty?" That was very good.

"It should be. It's much too late for humans t be out," Mungojerrie said hearing a 'click' in the lock. he grabbed hold of the handle with his paws and pushed the door open. "Hurry and get inside."

Rumpelteazer climbed inside, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. She stepped to the side, hoping that she wasn't next to anything too dangerous. Like a human...

Mungojerrie jumped inside after her.

"Come on..." Mungojerrie whispered. It was best not to waste any time.

"Where," she asked, grabbing his paw.

"Just follow me. You'll have fun."

"I trust you," she said, trying to keep up with him and not trip over anything.

"Good, love. You'll be safe."

"Okay..." It was nice to be reassured that but... where were we going?

He walked a bit more turning here and there guiding Rumpelteazer along with him. He slowed to a stop turning towards Rumpelteazer.

"I would like you to stay right here... I'll be back in a moment. Can you do that?"

"Why..." He was leaving her? In the dark? In a spot where humans roam? "Where are you going?"

"To find a light."

"Okay," she nodded. Light was always very good. "I can do that, I can stay here."

"Good love," Mungojerrie said, grinning as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Rumpelteazer froze in place. Oh, even if she didn't promise to stay still, she doubts that she'd be able to move now. Nothing short of fainting... He just kissed her cheek. And it wasn't far back on her cheek, either. It was closer to the mouth... Maybe he was aiming for her mouth but missed in the dark... Next time, though... Next time couldn't come fast enough

Mungojerrie grinned a bit more slowly turning away from her. She was too easy... He maneuvered his way around avoiding the shadows coming up from the floor, obviously stating that something was there. Why did humans have a tendency to move things around? It made it easier to navigate when everything was in the same spot. At least he knew the general direction of where the light switch was... It was just a matter of getting there.

Rumpelteazer squeezed her eyes shut as the lights came on, trying to block out the sudden burst of light. She covered her eyes, opening them up a bit and looking down at the ground, letting them slowly adjust

There... That made things a lot better. He let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting before making his way back to where he left Rumpelteazer.

"Are you okay so far, Miss Rumpelteazer?"

"Yes,' she nodded, blinking her eyes a few times to make sure that she wasn't seeing spots. "I'm perfectly fine"

"Perfect. Then shall we have some fun?"

"Sure," she agreed brightly. "Doing what?"

"Though humans are quite harmless it's fun to play a few tricks on them. Misplacing their things, making a mess, and the likes. It's great fun."

"Really? What are we going to hide?"

"Anything and everything. Maybe even take a few things for ourselves."

"But... isn't that stealing?"

"In a way... Yes." It was pretty much in everyway really. "But if they didn't want it not to be take they wouldn't be so careless with their things."

"They could be coming back for it..."

"Not at this hour."

"You're... sure it's okay to take it?"

"Trust me. They can always get new ones."

"Well..." He must want her to do it - else he wouldn't have brought her here. "Alright. Let's do it."

"It'll be fun, I promise you."

"Alright," she said, giving him a smile, looking around the spot. It was absolutely huge. "Where do we start?"

"Anywhere that you want to."

"I... I don't know where to start...''

"Take a look around. There's plenty around."

"I don't even know what most of this stuff is called..."

"You'll learn in time. I'll teach you everything you need to know. But you only really learn through experience."

"well... what are those soft, fur on a stick things? Up there,'' she asked, pointing up at desk where they laid along the makeup

"Those help make a humans face look more pale or dark to show off to other humans. They put different colours of dirt on them and smear it all over their faces. Sometimes it looks pretty, but other times they don't do so good of a job."

That sounded... kind of important. "Where can we hide those?"

"Anywhere you want. Let's get them."

"Alright," She said, jumping up onto the chair, taking a moment to admire it. It wasn't broken. Not even dinged! Very nice... She jumped onto the take up table, picking them up in her arms, looking around the room.

"Toss them down. And anything else you see that you want to hide."

"Alright," she said, dropping the brushes onto the floor. She looked around the table, putting her paw into a hard pink block; some of the pink rubbing off on her. She pushed that to the ground, continuing to walk along, leaving the odd pink paw print. She pushed down things that looked like the brush her mom owned, more of the furry things, soft spongy triangles, more hard blocks of coloured dirt, a box with little white pieces of tear-able cloth sticking out. Everything that she walked past ended up on the floor.

She was definitely a fast learner. Mungojerrie soon went to work on his own hiding things Rumpelteazer had dropped on the ground, throwing random articles of clothing onto the floor. He picked up a little booklet looking it over. Obviously a program to the ugly fashion show the humans put on every so often. There was a picture of a bearded man who seemed to be... hugging a piece of wood and looking off into the distance, wearing a ring of thorns on his head, while other men and women leapt as if imitating cats with their arms and legs outstretched...

"Humans can be very queer..." Mungojerrie sighed throwing the program aside.

Rumpelteazer smeared her paws into the different colours of dirt, walking across the once white top of the tables, leaving coloured paw prints in her wake. She didn't know where humans got this kind of dirt but it was wonderful. She looked back behind her at the pink, beige and brown prints. It didn't really make a picture like she was hoping it would... But it was still looking nice.

"Having fun, Miss Rumpelteazer?"

"Quite," she said, jumping down onto a piece of the clothing on the floor. "How about you?"

"I always have fun. That's why its hobby."

"Is this your only hobby?"

"I have many hobbies, Miss Rumpelteazer. But they don't involve a theater."

"Then what do they involve," she asked, walking towards him, wiping her paws clean on a white garb.

"Breaking into houses."

"And... Doing what?"

"Stealing. Watches, rings, bracelets, you name it."

"What do you do with them?'

"Absolutely nothing. I have no use for them. They're just fun to take."

"So you take them and... Do nothing"

"In a matter of speaking."

"Just to bug humans?"

"They are a fun race to toy with. I do admit."

"Are you ever caught?"

"Of course not. If I am they never catch me."

"So long as you're safe... what else can we do in here?"

"Anything you want to."

"I'm... not used to this. Give me suggestions"

"We could explore some more, or we could play games in here, we could cal it a night and get you home..."

"What kind of games..." Kiss tag?

"Any kind of game."

"Like..." C'mon. You can say it. He kissed your cheek he obviously likes you. You can do it. "I don't know." Boo!

Mungojerrie looked over at her with a grin.

"You don't know? Played you no games as a kitten?"

"Only some stupid ones..."

"Like what?"

"Hide and go seek... Duck, duck, goose... Tag... Blind Tom's Bluff"

"Those are stupid games?"

"You don't think they are?"

"Absolutely not. Every kit should know how to play those games..."

"But... I'm not a kit. Not anymore..."

"So? You're still young."

"No one plays them though... the most grown up they get is... kiss tag." There. You did it. You said... now die of embarrassment.

"Kiss tag... That I am unfamiliar with..." Really he wasn't familiar with any of them. He never had time for games...

"It's just like tag but... Instead of tagging the person, you have to kiss them."

"Kiss them where?"

"Cheek, lips... It has to be somewhere on the face"

"So... If I caught you... I could kiss you... Here," Mungojerrie trailed kissing her cheek, "Here," he added kissing her forehead, "And... Here?" he added once more kissing her nose, waiting for her reaction.

Rumpelteazer giggled quietly; her cheeks pink with blush and her heart skipping every other beat. He was kissing her! He had to have the softest, warmest lips in the world. They were perfect! He was perfect!

"Yeah... you could..."

"It could even kiss you here..." Mungojerrie said leaning in to her, their lip just barely touching. "But the question is... should I..."

Rumpelteazer closed her eyes and tilted her head up to him when she saw him lean in towards her. Why wasn't he kissing her yet? She could feel his warm breath on her lips. It was amazing. It alone was sending shivers down her and making her purr. "I think you should..."

"Do you like me?"

"I do... a lot..."

"You do..." Mungojerrie grinned pulling away. "This is news..."

"You... couldn't tell," she asked, her face falling a bit when he didn't kiss her.

It was as obvious as night and day...

"I had my suspicions."

"Oh..." she said, going quiet for a moment. "Do... you like me?"

"If I didn't would I have invited you along?"

"You might have... you said that you liked to tease"

"To encourage feelings. Not destroy them."

"Really," she asked, trying to hold back a smile, but failing to do so.

"A queen is a creature with feelings. A tom can't ignore them and hurt her in such a fashion."

"Well... thank you. You're... you're the first tom who's liked me," she confessed, playing with her fingers.

"I find that hard to believe..."

"Well, it's true."

Mungojerrie gave her a small smile tilting her head up towards his as he leaned down into a kiss, deepening it slowly. He held the kiss for a good moment before slowly breaking it, looking down at her.

"We should go now... I'll walk you home, Love."

Rumpelteazer remained still; her purr vibrating her body slightly. That was absolutely amazing. "Wow..." she breathed quietly.

Yeah, 'wow' was really the only word for it. She never thought that it would be so good. She thought about it before but... That definitely surpassed expectations. She didn't even know what to do during it. She just melted beneath him and enjoyed. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at his handsome face. "Oh... okay, Jerrie..."

This night, was perfect.


	6. Attraction?

A/N: Yeah... Seriously meant to put this up sooner... Me and my dearest Krissy had this done near the beginning of the month I just got really lazy and didn't want to edit it... I meant to put this up before I went to Europe but guess what I didn't do? So instead it's going up now. Europe was awsome by the way. Did lots of sightseeing, and enjoyed myself muchly. Definately worth all the money I saved up for the trip... Anyways enough about that. On to the story._  
_

* * *

_Macavity walked a few steps in front of Mungojerrie, pushing the cloth door opened to where the queens in his employ resided, until they were called to work at least. He was eleven months, and plenty trained enough to learn about the relaxation side of it. It helped most of the workers clear their head and rid themselves of any foolishness they may wish to do that could distract him. It was about time Mungojerrie learnt that, too. He couldn't afford to mess up._

_Mungojerrie looked around the room of queens. Many times he passed by the room but had never actually gone in. He wasn't quite sure why he was there now. He saw his nurse stand up straight in front of Macavity clapping her paws together to get the attention of the rest of the queens._

_"'Ey, queue up ladies. The boss is in."_

_Macavity stood in front of the queens, looking them over from his place. "Mungojerrie," Macavity said, his eyes not leaving the cats in front of him. "Meet the queens..."_

_Mungojerrie looked over the line of queens in front of him. They weren't bad looking at all. All of them were very curved, kept themselves well groomed, pretty faces... He'd seen one or two passing in the hall but never so many in one place all at once._

_"Well, if it ain't litt'le Mungojerrie," Revaira smiled. "My you've grown... Seemed only yestaday you was a wee kit, you was..."_

_"Now is not the time to be nostalgic," Macavity stated, glaring at her momentarily. "Mungojerrie is here to pick out a queen"_

_"Oh... E must grown up lots, 'e did..." _

_"Pick out... A queen?" Mungojerrie looked up at Macavity in questioning. What did he mean by picking out a queen?_

_"Yes, it's time for a new lesson. Go pick out one that looks nice to you."_

_What kind of lesson could come from picking a queen?_

_"Look pretty ladies." Revaira grinned. "'Tis an honor of a lifetime if 'e picks ya..."_

_The queens brushed out their fur quickly, smiling over at Mungojerrie; some of them even posing for him as he took a step forward. He slowly walked up the line looking over each individual queen. His eyes landed on one of them; a young dark grey queen, smiling sweetly at his as he came towards her. She was fairly pretty._

_"What is your name?"_

_The queen opened her mouth for a moment in shock. He chose her. She gave her head a little shake, bringing herself back to her sense. "Loobaru."_

_"Loobaru," Mungojerrie repeated looking her over, and over the line of the queens once more. He gave a nod turning to Macavity. "I pick this one then."_

_"Very well. The rest of your are dismissed for now," he stated as the rest of the queens walked away, looking back at Mungojerrie as they left. Macavity placed a paw on Loobaru's shoulder, guiding her away from Mungojerrie a bit. "Be sure to be gentle with him - it's his first time."_

_"All right, sir," she nodded, taking a steadying breath. Macavity beckoned Mungojerrie over before he guided them into a room. _

_"You may come and find me when you're done, Mungojerrie."_

_"Understood," Mungojerrie nodded. No instruction, no anything but a queen? This was certainly proving to be an odd 'lesson' indeed._

_Macavity closed over the cloth to the small room, leaving the two in there alone and walking past the queens who were gathered outside of it._

_"You may... take seat," Loobaru offered, gesturing at the small bed_

_Mungojerrie gave a small nod sitting down upon the bed, looking up at the queen. Alone in a room... With a queen... _

_"What kind of lesson is this?"_

_"It's... an instinctive one..." she said, walking so she was standing in front of him. "You're to do what you're instincts tell you to do"_

_"What my instincts tell me to do with what?"_

_"With me," she said, brushing back his headfur from his eyes, letting it fall back into place. She leaned down some, so her mouth was close this his, "What are they telling you to do?"_

_"They are telling me something... I'm not sure I understand them."_

_"That's okay... That's why it's a lesson,'' she told him, brushing some of his headfur back again as she started to purr as an encouragement for him to do the same_

_Mungojerrie looked up at Loobaru, his ear giving a flick as she purred. He leaned a bit closer to her, slowly starting to purr himself as he placed his paws on her waist lowering her down next to him._

_Loobaru gave him an encouraging smile, settling down next to him. He just needs a little guidance is all. She gently took hold of his face, pulling it down to her and gave him a small kiss._

_He was starting to like this lesson. He purred a bit more slowly kissing back as the feeling began to feel more natural, allowing his instincts to guide him._

_Loobaru returned the kiss, slowly deepening it on him. It was nice to be gentle for once... No doubt after another time or two he wouldn't be the same as he was now. He'd just be rough like the others are..._

_Mungojerrie held the kiss slowly beginning to lean forward into her. This was starting to get interesting. His instincts just wanted to keep going... And he would obey them._

_Loobaru began to lean back onto the bed, guiding Mungojerrie down with him. "You're doing good so far,'' she purred, looking up at him, leaning up enough to nip at his ear._

_"I picked a good teacher to guide me..." Mungojerrie purred as his ear gave a flick._

_"anyone could have showed you," she purred, giving his ear another nip before she moved down to kiss his neck._

_"I prefer you showing me." Mungojerrie said purring a bit louder._

_"I'm glad that you do," she purred kissing his neck again, giving it a nip_

_Mungojerrie titled his head back some allowing her to reach his neck easier. His tail swayed in anticipation, an unusual urge starting to come over him. He allowed himself to relax and enjoy it. It was pleasing... Very pleasing..._

* * *

Rumpelteazer walked back into the Junkyard with Mungojerrie, her head resting below his shoulder and his paw resting on her waist. Occasionally, she'd feel his tail flick and brush against the back of her legs, causing her to shiver with excitement. The whole night was incredible. She got to leave the junkyard, see most of the things she heard so much about. The London Bridge, the River Thames, Big Ben, Cornwall Gardens... She got her first kiss - and it was amazing. And Mungojerrie liked her back... It was just a shame she had to go to bed now... 

"I do hope tonight was not a disappointment to you..."

"It was far from a disappointment..."

"Good, love. I'm lad you enjoyed yourself."

"How could I not?

"It could have not been all that you had imagined."

"It was more..." She said, looking up at him adoringly.

"Well... Perhaps another time I can make it even better..."

"How could you make it better?"

"That will be saved for another day..."

"You can't even tell me?"

"I want it to be a surprise..."

"Oh, please," she begged, giving him a sweet smile.

Mungojerrie stopped walking turning to face her.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do'

"I promise you'll like it much, much more if it's a surprise..."

"I can't even get a hint?"

"If you wish..." He said leaning down and kissing her for the second time that night.

Rumpelteazer froze for a moment, her eyes closing blissfully. She began to purr, her arms instinctively going around his neck as she timidly kissed him back.

That's it... Just slow this time... Let her get used to the feeling. Not too fast... She wasn't used to it like Loobaru was the first time... They wouldn't get that far tonight anyways. Perhaps tomorrow though... Tomorrow might do very well.

Rumpelteazer hung off his lips, holding herself close to him; savoring it. Savoring the taste of his lips, the sound of his purr, the feeling of her body next to his.

Mungojerrie slowly broke the kiss looking down at her.

"A hint..."

"Can I have another one," she breathed her eyes still closed; staying in the same position.

Mungojerrie grinned. They always wanted more.

"I'm afraid that we should get you to bed now..."

Rumpelteazer sighed quietly, reluctantly nodding her head. "Alright," she said, slowly breaking away from him.

"Will we... Possibly be able to meet again tomorrow?"

"Yeah,'' she said, nodding her head. "Of course we can."

"Perfect. I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Alright,' she nodded. "Goodnight, Mungojerrie..."

"Goodnight, Miss Rumpelteazer... Love..." Mungojerrie added taking her paw in his, kissing the back of it. All of this was completely unnecessary now... It was just so entertaining.

"Night, Love," she breathed, giving him one last lingering look before she slowly walked up to her den.

* * *

Mungojerrie lay awake upon the blankets and pillows that he had gathered for his den as the morning light trickled trough the curtain. Perhaps the queen would be more difficult than he had originally thought. Getting her to like him and trust him was easy, but his mission was to kill Munkustrap and kidnap Demeter, but what about her? Surely if followed through with his mission, she would blow his cover. Killing her father and kidnapping her mother would not be protected by her feelings towards him, no matter how hard he tried to persuade her. He didn't know what to do with her.

He would have to seek out his 'father's' advice. Perhaps... Introduce her to him. That may help him know what to do with the queen. Neither of them had even expected that Munkustrap would have had a child. Had she been a tom he could just kill her without so much as another word. But since she was a queen... Should he kill her or take her with her mother to Macavity's... He needed to find out what Macavity wanted.

Mungojerrie got up off of his bedding and headed out the doorway going in search of Rumpelteazer. Hopefully she would be out by now. Perhaps while he was taking her to see Macavity he could plan his escape route...

Rumpelteazer slowly walked the route to her parent's den, her mother's brush in her paws; her mind elsewhere's in a day dream. A rather fantastical one that involved Mungojerrie and herself.

She sighed dreamily still able to remember the feelings of his lips against her... It was magical...

Mungojerrie turned the corner of a junk pile, the very queen he was looking for walking down the path... Who was looking rather dazed as well. Perhaps she was still half asleep.

"There you are." He called out, jogging slightly to catch up with her.

Rumpelteazer walked a few more steps before she was able to process that someone called out. She blinked her eyes, looking around her wildly; smiling broadly when she saw Mungojerrie running up to her. Was it customary to be greeted with a kiss? Hopefully...

"Hey, you"

"Mungojerrie," He corrected as he slowed beside her. "My name is not 'you'."

Oh, not good... "Sorry," she said placing her paw on her forehead, trying desperately to think up an excuse. Sick? Dizzy? Thinking about pressing her lips to his in passionate fury? "I'm kind of... half asleep"

"It's alright. It was an honest mistake. Anyway, I simply came to ask if you were busy today at all. Are you?"

"No... I," she glanced down at the brush in her paws. "I have to bring this back, but that's it."

"Would you be... Interested in... Joining me for the day once more? There is a place that I would like to take you that we were not able to get to last night..."

Where? His den? Oh- was it going to be her first make out session?

"Sure, I can do that."

"Perfect. There's someone that I'd like you to meet. We'll... Have to leave the Junkyard again."

"Should I tell Dad? I'm on my way there..."

"I... Don't think we should... It's not really close to here..."

"But... we weren't close to here last night..."

"True, but I don't think he would approve of two days in a row..."

"But... what if he finds out?"

"If there was a way... That we could possibly sneak out... Most conveniently on the south side... He wouldn't have to know."

"I... I know a way..."

"You do?" Perfect...

"Yeah," she nodded. "Dad showed me them so I'd know where to go is something bad happened her and I had to get away fast"

"That would be perfect. Are they monitored?"

"No... That would give them away."

It couldn't get any better. Secret paths to get around and escape easily from, completely unprotected and not monitored in the slightest...

"When can we leave?"

"Well, I have to bring the brush back; after that, though."

"I shall wait until you've returned it then."

"Where should I meet you at," she asked, her heart beating in excitement. Smooch city!

"At my den should be easiest. Then you can lead me to those secret passages and we'll be on our way."

"Alright," she nodded. "I'll head right over"

"I shall see you soon, love..."

"See you," she said, taking a step towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hurry, now." Mungojerrie said giving her cheek a quick kiss. "We've little time to waste." he wasted enough time last night already.

Rumpelteazer smiled when he kissed her cheek. She was beginning to worry that he wasn't ever going to kiss her again. "I'll be as quick as I can," she promised, walking off as she was saying it

* * *

Munkustrap strolled toward his den, having just been to see Old Deuteronomy regarding the new tom. He was rather displeased with the meeting - it was only a repetition of the same things Demeter kept telling him. He didn't think there was anything to be concerned about. Everything was in order. There was nothing to be done but wait it out and see what happens. Still, his gut instinct was telling him that something wasn't right - and the fact that no one was taking him seriously was really starting to frustrate him. 

He sighed and slipped through the entryway.

Rumpelteazer slipped through the doorway soon after Munkustrap, having jogged most of the way there.

"Morning, Daddy"

"Morning, Pumpkin. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good." There were so many good dreams last night... "I'm just bringing back the brush - sorry for not doing that last night."

"What kept you?"

"Well, I was still mad at you," she said honestly. "So I kept putting it off, then I realized that I waited too long and I had to go meet Mungojerrie and we went for a small walk; we talked a lot... By the time I got back to my den; I pretty much fell asleep in the doorway"

"You must have been pretty tired, then," Demeter said, taking the brush and putting it back in the corner. "Well as long as you returned what you borrowed."

"I was tired... It was pretty late by the time I got in"

"When did you leave?"

"At sunset..."

"No wonder you got in late..."

"We were gone and talking almost all night..."

"About what?"

"Just... everything," she said with a grin. "He is... _so_ nice, mom."

"It's a wonder that I haven't met this tom yet..."

"Well he is new and getting settled and... waiting for me at his den..." Okay - that can be taken wrong... FIX IT! "We're going to take another walk"

"Another walk?"

"Yeah," Rumpelteazer nodded. "Is that okay?"

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with that tom already..."

"He's my age," Rumpelteazer pointed out. "No one else here is my age"

"They're pretty close to it."

"They don't act it. Jerrie's mature. He's sweet."

"Who's going to watch the gate?"

"I... don't know..."

"That is your job Rumpelteazer..."

"But...' she said helplessly, looking at them pleadingly. "I didn't wait the gate last night and we were fine - I was taking a walk with Mungojerrie..."

"Rumpelteazer, you know this is your responsibility. We trust you to watch the gates and make sure that no one who may seem like a threat to enter and cause harm..."

"But... can't someone else watch it? Just until I get back? Please? I'll try to keep it short. It's just so boring always watching the gate and I never really did mind before because there was never anything else for me to do but now I do..''

"He's just a tom."

"He's a great tom..."

"Then why doesn't he watch the gates with you?"

"Because it's boring to watch the gates"

"You could talk more, while keeping watch."

"Can I please take the walk first? I'll watch them for the whole rest of the day - and even the night. I will watch them I just want... two hours! Two hours to take a walk with him around the yard. Please?"

"Only around the Junkyard?"

"Yes, mom, only around the junkyard. Please? Pretty, pretty please?" Oh, she just had to. She couldn't not go with him. He calls her 'love'. "I'll come and find you right after and you can meet him then."

"As long as it's alright with your father..." Demeter sighed. There was no letting her go without his word.

"Please, Daddy," Rumpelteazer begged, bounding over to his side. "You know how nice he is. You met him - you like him. Can I please just have two hours to go for a walk with him? I'd be getting some exercise and not just lazing around in the sun - it'd be good for me. You always say how cats are getting so lazy nowadays and I'd be setting a good example. Please?"

"Rumpelteazer... I really don't think you ought to be spending this much time with him. You're mother's right, you've only just met him, after all. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with the tom, but... How are you going to feel when he leaves?"

"Worse if I spend no time with him...'

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm positive. It'd be a missed opportunity for a friend and you keep telling me to make sure that I don't let opportunity pass me by but right now you're both asking me to do just that."

"I don't know about your mother, but that's not the kind of opportunity I was referring to..."

"Daddy," she said softly, turning her eyes as doleful as she could get without it being too over-dramatic. "Please..."

Munkustrap sighed heavily "You promise you'll stay within the boundaries of the Junkyard?" he asked finally.

"Yes, Daddy," she nodded eagerly. "I promise."

"And how long will you be?"

"No more then two hours, I swear," she said, sounding desperate.

"Very well..." he relented reluctantly, "I'm only allowing this because I trust you, Rumpelteazer. Do not abuse that trust."

"Thank you," she said with an excited squeal, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "I won't! I promise!"

Munkustrap sighed, patting her back.

"Just be careful. And don't let this turn into a habit."

"It won't become a habit; I promise!"

"Then you better not keep him waiting anymore. Be careful Rumpelteazer."

"I will be," she chimed, giving Munkustrap a kiss on his cheek; giving Demeter one as well on her way out the door; hurrying over to Mungojerrie's den

* * *

Mungojerrie waited outside his den leaning against the box. She was taking a long time just to return a brush. She hadn't forgotten... He knew she didn't forget. He wasn't going to lose his patients over this queen either. But this was the second time she made him wait. If she wasn't careful it would be her last... 

But of course he couldn't take such measures on his own. He had to talk to Macavity for guidance on what he would recommend first...

Rumpelteazer ran into the area of his den; huffing and puffing. She looked around, seeing him waiting patiently outside of his door.

"I'm so sorry," she said breathlessly. "Dad... Dad wanted me to... to watch the gate... And I... I had to ... had to argue with him... so I could go for the walk... I only have two... two hours..."

"Catch your breath, Rumpelteazer." Mungojerrie said straightening up. "Two hours is plenty."

"Are you sure," she asked, taking in a deep breath.

"As soon as we leave I will take it from there to get there in the fastest time possible."

Leave? Oh yeah... that's right...  
"O...Kay..."

"Lead the way, Miss Rumpelteazer."

She gave her head a weak nod, starting to walk towards the nearest path. She lied to Dad... and she messed up with Mungojerrie. What happened to 'Love'? What did she do?

Mungojerrie followed Rumpelteazer being sure to memorize the way they were going. He was going to have to use it for when he kidnapped Demeter; whom he had yet to meet. He would have to start on that soon. There was no better fool than the ones you can persuade to trust you...

"So... my mom,' Rumpelteazer started out slowly. "She wants to meet you. When we get back."

Well what a coincidence...

"She does? What an honor, I must say."

"Well, she heard of you a few times from me and from dad and she always wants to meet the newcomers...'

"I do hope they were good things."

"Yeah... of course they were." He wasn't even walking _with_ her... she Must have really screwed up

'Your father's words as well?"

"As far as I know...'

"I tried my best to leave him a good impression. I hope it worked."

"I think it did." Did she give Jerrie a bad impression?

"Has he said anything of me that you know?"

"You seem nice'

Nice was okay... It could be much better than that... Nice couldn't close enough to kill the tom.

"And I'm sure that there was more...'

"No matter. I'm sure your mother is a little more open."

"She is," Rumpelteazer nodded, walking towards a pile of junk. The entrance was around here somewhere...

"Then I should have no problem with meeting her. I look forward to it."

"I'm... glad you do...'

"She wont be the only one to have met someone today as well."

"Why,' she asked, loving the piece of plywood that led into the tunnel. Really, it was an old dried up pipe. It went pretty much everywhere. This was the secret entrance to it. "Who else is meeting who?"

A pipe... That would be how he got out...  
"You'll soon find out, won't you..."

"I guess so..."

"After you..."

* * *

Rumpelteazer stuck close to Mungojerrie. But not too close... He didn't seem overly happy with her. He hadn't taken her paw or... or put his arm around her... Or called her 'Love'.. She didn't know what she did but she regretted it. 

She surveyed the building he was leading her into. It wasn't that far from the yard... Maybe ten minutes. It seemed rundown, dusty dirty - dirty even compared to the junkyard. Why was he bringing her here?

Mungojerrie stepped into the building, making his way down the halls. He wasn't expecting to see anyone. They were all busy carrying out their jobs, or relaxing with one of the many queens around the various parts of the building. He wasn't concerned with any of them now. He was concerned about finding Macavity.

"Where are we," she asked quietly. Big, scary, creepy, rundown building. All it needed was humans and she'd be in a nightmare

"This... Is actually my original home... I come back from time to time to visit."

"This spot?'

It was nothing how she imagined his home.

"Yes. Don't be fooled by its appearance. It is a rather... Cozy place."

"Cozy how?" If you were into rotting corpses?

"It's my home." Mungojerrie simply shrugged as they rounded a corner Mungojerrie nearly running into Revaira. She gave him a dirty look before stopping to get a good look at him, her expression lighting up as soon as she realize who it was.

"Mungojerrie! Ye came back so soon," She said giving him a hug. It was against regulations but she couldn't help herself. "I din't tink ya'd cum back so soon, I nevah got ta say g'bye I din't."

Ohmigosh... Ohmigosh... There was some strange queen hugging Mungojerrie. She seemed really happy to see him too... It was his home... It was his mate. He brought her here to meet his mate.

She was 'the other queen'. That's why he wouldn't tell her who they were going to see. That's why he wasn't being affectionate anymore. He had a mate...

"It is nice to see you once more Revaira..." Mungojerrie said giving her a rather stern look, to which Revaira knew to get back into place. She did so noticing the young queen who was behind him.

"Oh... Oo's dis now..."

That was exactly what she wanted to know. "Who is she, Jerrie?"

"Rumpelteazer, may I introduce Revaira. She's a queen that I am in acquaintence with her."

"Acquaintence? I raised 'im meself, I did. Like me own flesh an' fur."

"So... so you're like his mom,'' she asked, starting to feel much more relieved. Wait... he called her an acquaintance...  
Did he want to make her cry?

"I raised 'im like one. Culdn'ta felt morh lucky ta do it neitha."

"Yes, well... I do believe we should get going..."

"Fer wha'. Ya jist goht 'ere, ya did."

"I have... To introduce Rumpelteazer to someone... Else."

"Who else?' Was it going to be his mate this time?

"Oh..." Revaira said a grin on her face. "I knew you'd find a queen, I did. Evah since ye was small I knew tha day wuld come that ye found a queen and ya brough 'er back wit ya... Ya make me proud, ya dew, Wait till they 'ear. Yer growin' up. An' ya pick'd a pret'y one too. Goht taste like yer fathah, ya do."

"Wait until who hears," Rumpelteazer asked before a set of door swung opened at the end of the hall; hitting the walls, stirring up a dust cloud. Out of the cloud, Macavity stalked out; pleased to see Mungojerrie was back. And so soon. Excellent. Munkustrap will be dead by nightfall.

Revaira and Mungojerrie turned around to see Macavity; Revaira's grin fading instantly.

"Allo Guv..."

"Mungojerrie," he acknowledged. "I knew that it would not take you long at all..."

Mungojerrie cleared his voice, looking up at Macavity.

"We must talk..."

"About what,'' he asked before Rumpelteazer peeked out from behind Mungojerrie.

"This," Mungojerrie said slowly bringing Rumpelteazer into view. "This is Rumpelteazer. From the Jellicle Junkyard. We best talk in private..."

Why did they keep talking about her like she wasn't there or if something was wrong with her?

"Jerrie..."

"Very well," Macavity said, eyeing Rumpelteazer for a moment. She had a nice shape; she'd be able to fit in with the whores quite nicely...

"Rumpelteazer, would you mind... Talking with Revaira for a moment? I will not be long."

"O... Okay," she said, feeling nervous.

Mungojerrie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Make sure she behaves... She has a tendency to ramble..."

"'Ey... Tha ain't niceta say, it ain't..."

"'Kay, Jerrie...'' She said, still feeling a bit nervous.

"Come along, Mungojerrie," he said, walking back towards his room; leaving the two queens in the hallway

Mungojerrie swiftly followed Macavity to his room, looking back at Rumpelteazer and Revaira.

"Tha's 'is fatha, 'e is." Revaira whispered to Rumpelteazer.

"He seems kind of cold," Rumpelteazer commented quietly.

"What is it, Mungojerrie?"

"It is about the queen," Mungojerrie started to explnain. "You have taught me everything to know about handling Munkustrap and his mate... You told me nothing about a daughter..."

"A daughter," he repeated in question. "That was the blasted toms daughter?"

"She is the blasted toms daughter..." Mungojerrie nodded in confirmation. "Demeter's daughter as well. No other siblings."

"How old is she?'

"A few months younger then I, presumably."

"Old enough to be a whore?'

"Perhaps... But she may not take kindly..."

"Too spirited?" Wasn't a problem. They broke them before

"As well... I am about to kill her father... And kidnap her mother..."

"Her spirit will be crushed as it is." They will have no trouble

"So how do I go about it?"

"Just bring her back with Demeter. Or you may kill her, if you wish. Just be sure that she does not give you away."

"I am uncertain if she would pose a problem..."

"What does she know so far?"

"That I will not be around long, and she broke into the theater with me last night... She knows very little though."

"What are you current plans with her?'

"I have to get her back to the Junkyard, lead her on a bit more... And it I feel a bit stressed later on... I may be able to seduce her enough to.. Break her in..."

"No doubt if some of the other toms were to break her in here it would not go over well'

"I have gained her trust. It would be simple."

"And how have you done that?'

"She's a little taken with me. Has admitted to having an attraction towards me. I've played around that."

"And how do you feel towards her?"

"Should I be feeling anything towards her?"

"You should not... Unless you actually do like her..."

"She's... My sister..."

"Half sister technically... And what was with the pause?'

"I was still trying to get around the fact that I had any siblings... of any type at all."

"It is not uncommon for siblings to be attracted. She is attracted to you after all..."

"She does not know..."

"It is all about physical nature'

"Will I be attracted to her?"

"Are you attracted to her?'

"I don't know..."

"You do not?'

"She is certainly not an ugly queen..."

"No one would say that she is - not with the form he possesses"

"None at all would deny it..."

"She has the makings of a whore... And you seem willing to break her in.'

"It would save me from traveling so much..."

"I say that you break her in, use her to clear your mind... bring her back but do try to keep from forming any feeling that may tarnish the mission.'

"Understood," Mungojerrie nodded. "Things will still go accordingly."

"The mission is too valuable to be ruined by a petty little crush.'

"It shall not," Mungojerrie assured him. There was no crush... She was just a queen like the rest of them.

"Have you made any grounds thus far?"

"I have my escape, know where to find Munkustrap and I meet the missus once we return to the Junkyard."

"Then I shall not keep you from it. Be sure to keep yourself focused, Mungojerrie. Report back before you strike.'

"I will not disappoint." Mungojerrie said giving a bow of his head.

"See to it that you do not,'' he said, dismissing him

Mungojerrie gave a nod of his head before leaving the room. He walked down the hall towards the two queens who were still in the hall; Revaira chatting away.

"An' where'dja git dem loverly pearls. Musta been a heckle ta steal fum an old 'uman, dey must..."

"I found them in the junkyard when I was little.'

"Loverly..."

"Rumpelteazer..." Mungojerrie called to her as he came up to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"A...Are we done?" Wasn't she supposed to meet someone else? Or what that it?

"He was... A little busy today..."

"Oh," she nodded. That happens with her Dad a lot, too. "okay, then..."

"Shall we get you back home again then, Love?"

Rumpelteazer smiled in relief. She was 'Love' again. He must have just been nervous about her meeting his father or something.

"Sure, Jerrie..."

"Ya leavin' 'gain?" Revaira asked in disbelief. "I was jist gettin' ta like 'eh, I was..."

"Perhaps next time Revaira..."

"Are we going to come back again?"

"Perhaps..." Mungojerrie nodded talking her paw.

"Oh... okay,'' she said, looking at him warily; but estatic that she was holding her paw again. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Revaira."

"Take care 'o me Mungojerrie... Come back soon." Revaira bided as she ran off to get to her work before Macavity chastised her for slacking.

Oh She would be... Rumpelteazer definitely would be coming back...


	7. Love' and Lies

A/N: At long last! Well this group project has certainly gone to the dumps. I finally got another chapter finished. Go me! And it only took me, what? Two months? Well after a couple of nights of working and then not being able to get to sleep for the life of me, I decided to pick it back up and enlist the help of my bestest friend Krissy4. So to you, the reader, I leave the next chapter... And no promise that the next chapter will be up any time soon.

* * *

Macavity struck Mungojerrie; standing over him as his tail whipped dangerously behind him. "Try again," he ordered evenly. "What good are you to me if you can't even lie decently. All the training in the world can't save you or even help you if you can't lie, if you can't gain trust from those who shouldn't trust you, if you can't get close enough to your enemies without them knowing. And you must know when to lie and when not to... Now, again, what is your name?" 

Mungojerrie looked up at Macavity, clenching his teeth to keep him from showing pain or any other emotion. That would only earn him another hit. He picked himself up once more, his eyes never leaving Macavity.

"My name... Is Josin..."

Another blow landed to him. No claw... Not yet.

"You paused. You showed uncertainty. You must be positive with your responses"

Mungojerrie flinched as he fell to his knees once more. He tenderly touched his cheek with his paw, his cheek tingling unpleasantly.

"Forgive me..."

"Not everyone will forgive your mistakes," Macavity told him.

Mungojerrie picked himself back up once again, looking up at Macavity preparing to be struck again.

"My name is Josin. My friends call me Jo for short."

"Who are your friends?"

"Madden and Krissa. They live near Kensington square."

"How long have you know them?"

"About a month..."

"And how old are you?"

"Four and a half, months."

"You're a little big for your age - are you a house cat?"

"I was taken in by humans at a young age, yes."

"Where is your collar?"

"It... Broke."

"How did it break," he asked, his voice hinting that Mungojerrie had landed himself on some very thin ice

"I was playing one day with Madden, we were play fighting and he got it with his paw and it broke off. I didn't know how to fix it so I just left it."

"And you humans haven't bought you a new one since?"

"Not yet, no."

"How long has it been?"

"Only a couple of weeks."

"And they let you out without a collar?"

"I snuck out. I don't like to be inside a lot."

"How did you sneak out?"

"Through the kitty door when they weren't home."

"And you avoided the cat catcher"

"I guess so. I never saw one."

"So tell me 'Josin'... who are your parents?"

* * *

"My father is a very respectable tom. His name is Hadesis. My mother passed away when I was little. I never really knew her." Mungojerrie said unflinchingly to Demeter, who had come to check on Rumpelteazer to make sure she had been back on time. It just so happened that he would be there keeping guard with Rumpelteazer, so she stayed to meet with the tom finally. 

"And he has a nurse maid," Rumpelteazer threw in. "So... so I've been told..."

"Yes... She's been my mother figure growing up."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear about your mother, Mungojerrie... But I'm sure that she would be proud of you."

"Thank you. I do believe she is happy with me and guiding me in her other life."

Rumpelteazer leaned into Demeter, "Isn't he nice," she whispered. The poor thing... She just wanted to scoop him into her arms and hold him. Forever

"He has his charm..." Demeter nodded.

"Lots of it..."

"Well Mungojerrie. It was such a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here and if you're ever wandering around and need a place to stay do not hesitate to come and visit. You are always welcome in our tribe."

"You are very kind and gracious, my lady, thank you..."

Oh how could mom not like him? He was sweet, courteous, kind, handsome...

"Please, Mungojerrie, just call me Demeter..." Demeter smiled giving a flattered laugh.

"As you wish Demeter."

"I don't think I've ever met a more courteous tom... Munkustrap would be wise to receive a few lessons..."

"Munkustrap is a very respectable tom. I admire his strength and leadership. He is a remarkable tom, and very lucky to have a queen such as you as his mate."

Rumpelteazer inched closer to Mungojerrie, taking hold of his paw as she looked up at him adoringly. "I told you he was great, mom..."

"And I don't doubt it," Demeter shook her head as Mungojerrie gently squeezed Rumpelteazer's paw, smiling down at her.

Rumpelteazer broke out into a smile, squeezing his paw in return. Bast his eyes were gorgeous... Dazzling...

"I suppose I should leave you two, and go find Munkustrap. Once again it was a pleasure meeting you Mungojerrie."

"Alonzo's coming after nightfall to take watch, right mom?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Alright," she said, resting her head on Mungojerrie's arm. It's surprising how soft it could be while it remained so muscular

"Take care, Mungojerrie." Demeter bid goodbye, climbing down from the junk pile leaving the two of them alone once more.

"She likes you..."

"Really? I didn't think she did..." Mungojerrie said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"She does," she said, leaning her head back enough to look back up at him

"I guess I just got lucky."

"Lucky with mom liking you? How couldn't anyone like you?" you're perfect

"There might be someone."

"I doubt that..."

"Someone could be jealous of me."

"Why would they be jealous of you?"

"Because I'm with a very beautiful queen at the moment."

Rumpelteazer blushed beneath her fur, lowering her eyes. He was such a flatterer...

"Any tom could be jealous of that..."

"If it was true..."

"And it is. Would I lie to you?"

"No," she said certainly, looking up at him. "You wouldn't..."

* * *

Mungojerrie laid sprawled upon the Jellicles 'sacred' tire under the starry sky. It was still early in the evening as the moon was still rather low in the sky. 

He was waiting for her...

He always waited for her. Over the past few days he had always waited for her because she was always late. Fussing over her meager looks as if it would make him more attracted to her. Queens were naive in such a way. The only way to make a tom more attracted to them was to give him what he wanted. He didn't want their looks he wanted their body. The looks just came with the package. Tonight he would use her looks as a tool against her. Complement her on her beauty, bring down every bit of defense or caution she had... Relieve some of his building stress.

It would be tonight. Tonight he would murder Munkustrap, kidnap his mate and his daughter... Tonight he would visit Macavity and inform him of the plan he had all worked out in his mind and had rehearsed every detail and scenario, until it would go flawless.

He would visit him, after he was done with her... She was late, but he knew she would come. She always came to him...

Rumpelteazer ran as fast as she could from her den to the tire, which wasn't really all that far away to begin with. He said sun down. The sun was... going down. That didn't mean that she was late. But the running meant that she was messing up her fur and she was going to have to fix it again. She wanted to look good for him. He always looked so good, it was the least that she could do.

She slowed down out of her run, trying to smoothen her fur down and fix her head fur as she walked. She couldn't fully stop. She had to get there first. She couldn't see him there on the tire - maybe she bet him there. Maybe it was going to be all right. She'd just go up the stairs and wait for him. Wait for her tom... She climbed up the small set of stairs, catching sight of him laying on it. Oh, kitten whiskers... "Am I late?"

"As usual." Mungojerrie said, stretching as he sat up. "But I've come to expect that from you."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling like a brick was thrown at her stomach. She had to stop being late with him

"Merely words..." Mungojerrie said gently patting the ire beside him. "Come, let's not let it spoil our evening..."

"Okay," she nodded guiltily, sitting down where he was patting. She had to start fixing herself earlier...

Mungojerrie waited until she was seated before caressing the fur on her cheek. "If it is any comfort, my dear... Your beauty is worth waiting for..."

"Really," she asked, looking at him hopefully

"Consider as being... Fashionably late..."

"I'd rather not make you wait"

"I wasn't waiting long..." He said starting to kiss her neck.

Rumpelteazer gasped quietly; a purr starting to rise within her. "I thought you were... you were laying down..."

"I was," Mungojerrie said into her neck as he kissed it again. "But I can lie down for a short period of time."

"Oh," she murmured, tilting her head back

"You're very beautiful tonight."

"Really..."

"You're very beautiful." Mungojerrie said pulling away a bit to look at her.

Rumpelteazer bit her bottom lip, feeling herself blush. "Thank you..."

"There is no need to be modest. Let yourself indulge."

"Indulge...?"

"Indulge in the compliments. Let yourself be showered with them. Don't be afraid to say that you know."

"But I don't really know..."

"Of course you do. When you fix yourself in the mirror, you don't leave until you know that you look beautiful before you come to see me."

"But then I run because it's late and it gets all messed up"

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

"I... Pretty I guess"

"I can show you how beautiful you are, Rumpelteazer..."

"Really," she said quietly, looking at him

"I can make you feel like the most beautiful queen that ever walked the face of this earth."

"I'd like that..."

"Do you trust me?" Mungojerrie said shifting even closer to her, their whiskers just touching. She might be easier than he thought...

"Of course I do..."

"Trust me now..." Mungojerrie said kissing her fully and deeply, leaning into her.

Rumpelteazer felt her body seize up a freeze; melting into his arms as with a purr. She wrapped her arms around him, timidly kissing him back.

Oh this was almost too easy... Stupid naive little queen, where was the challenge? Oh well, perhaps it was good that this was easy. Easy was relaxing.

He broke the kiss purring into her ear. "Just let yourself go... I'll make you feel beautiful... No one is here, they won't mind..."

"They won't mind," she repeated quietly, her eyes closed

"You and I is all that matters." He said slowly lowering her down on the tire.

"Us," she asked, opening her eyes to look up at him. Her and him...

"Us..." Mungojerrie repeated holding himself above her.

"'Us' sounds wonderful..."

"Then I'll make it better." Mungojerrie said resting in between her legs.

"Better how," she asked, still looking lovingly into his eyes

Mungojerrie leaned down giving her a soft kiss looking at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you..." How could she not with that amazing smile, gorgeous eyes, gentle nature...

"Good," He said kissing her again.

* * *

Macavity sat on his throne, watching as Mungojerrie entered, looking around the room with wide eyes. So he had done it. Best he got used to it now... 

"How was the lesson with Loobaru, Mungojerrie?"

"It... Was unlike any lesson I've ever had..."

"And how do you feel now?"

"I feel... Really good..." Mungojerrie decided. He did feel really good. He wanted more of it. It was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt and he wanted more of it.

"Do you feel relaxed?"

"I feel very relaxed," Mungojerrie nodded.

"That is what it was supposed to do"

"Well... It worked." It worked so well...

"Just don't become attached to her... Or any of them. You can go to her again if you wish... But pick someone new again after that"

"Pick... Someone new?"

"Yes, all the time, Mungojerrie"

"But... Why? What is wrong with Loobaru?"

"We don't want to get attached, now do we?"

"Why not? She seems nice."

"That's her job. She will do what she did with you with many, many other toms Mungojerrie"

"So... I should do the same thing with many queens?"

"As many as you can"

"Will that make me more relaxed?"

"So much more relaxed Mungojerrie. It was relieve you or stress and tension and allow you to better focus on your tasks"

Mungojerrie nodded. So that is what those queens were there for... He had always wondered why they were there if they aren't out killing or kidnapping, or stealing anything. They really did have a purpose for being there...

"Now, off to bed Mungojerrie. You have lessons in he morning"

"Yes Macavity." Mungojerrie bowed his head. "Will I be having another lesson like that one?"

"Later this week. Not tomorrow those - we don't want to overload you now, do we?"

"No, I suppose not..." Mungojerrie shook his head. "Goodnight, Macavity."


	8. As Silent as the Dead

It's alive! After... Too long, I know. I lost it for a bit and then with the help of my lovely assistant Krissy4, we got back on it, and I am determined to finish this story before the summer is out. Mark my words... If not, I give you all free reign to clog my e-mail with notifications and flames and whatnot to your heart's desire. On to the story!

* * *

_  
_

Mungojerrie walked through the dark halls of the place that he called home. He had taken Rumpelteazer back to her den, where she had fallen asleep, allowing him to slip away. It was important that he come her. Ordered to, by Macavity, to return before he attacked the Junkyard and rid themselves of an enemy.

An enemy that had so happened to be his own father. He had always considered Macavity a father figure to him. Macavity had never spoiled him, but he had treated him fairly. Rewarded him for the things that he did correctly, and punished him for his wrongs. And this time the risks were too great for it to go wrong.

This was his one and only chance to rid of his father. If he slipped up, he would be cast out of the Junkyard and he would have failed the most important mission that he had trained all his life for. He'd be worthless if he failed.

Mungojerrie approached the door of Macavity's office, feeling a surge of excitement running through him; knocking on the door. It was so close... And soon Munkustrap would be dead, and Demeter and Rumpelteazer would be theirs...

"You may enter," Macavity answered, scratching his claws alongside the stone floor; sharpening them. It made the cut cleaner and easier. He'd need that for later on...

Mungojerrie opened the door entering the room. He looked down at Macavity, making his reason for being there short and to the point.

"Macavity, I am ready to carry out my mission, and will be doing so tonight."

Macavity looked up at him; slowly taking his claws off the floor. He was ready? That scum Munkustrap was going to die today...

"Have you prepared your route back here?"

"Down to the smallest detail." Mungojerrie nodded.

"And how shall you be getting Demeter here without being noticed?"

"There is a path that I have used more than once. Unguarded, and from what I've observed, only Munkustrap and his family know of this path."

"And what of the girl?" Had he decided on her fate yet? They couldn't just leave here there alive - especially since she was brought here once before- she must remember the path here. They couldn't risk a thing.

"She shall be accompanying her mother. I have thought it out carefully, and have decided she could become a very enjoyable... guest."

"And you are sure that you'd be able to handle the two of them on the way back? Or shall assistance be needed?"

"I am sure I could handle the two on my own, but the mission may go smoother with assistance from another."

"Then what do you wish, Mungojerrie?" Why wasn't there a straight answer?

"Simply one other with me."

"And where shall he meet you?"

"I would like him to be waiting near the Tower Bridge. I shall bring him Rumpelteazer and he shall bring her here, where as I shall follow up with Demeter shortly after. I have timed getting to the bridge unsuspected and back in a little under nine minutes."

"Are you bringing the girl before you kill the father?"

"Rumpelteazer," Mungojerrie nodded. "I shall bring Demeter after he's dead."

"Very well then - and you know how you shall be doing it?"

"Smothering him. It's simple, silent and hardly leave a mark."

"Will anyone else be around?"

"No, no one else would be around at the time."

"Then where shall Demeter be?"

"I've observed her routines. She goes for a small midnight stroll and another in the morning she should be out. Then I call catch her off guard."

"And how do you plan on getting her to leave. By force or shall you make a story to get her to leave?"

"I was thinking by force."

"Be sure to keep her quiet"

"I shall keep her as silent as the dead."

* * *

Rumpelteazer laid tangled loosely in her bed; sleeping peacefully. Mungojerrie had brought her back here when the sun was coming up; gave her a kiss and promised to be back. She drifted back off quickly after that. There was probably not a previous moment where she left so happy and so... so loved. Every touch, caress and kiss... Everything from last night was so loving. So full of emotion... He was the one. She was sure of it. He was the one for her.

Mungojerrie peeked in through the curtain of Rumpelteazer's den, watching her sleeping. Unsuspecting to what would soon happen. He steeped inside, kneeling down beside her. He caressed her cheek with his paws, watching her.

"Rumpelteazer...."

Rumpleteazer stirred slightly, leaning into his paws comfortably. She breathed in his scent, a tired smile spreading across her face; recognizing it as Mungojerrie's. "Morning,'' she said, opened her eyes partway, looking up at his gorgeous face.

"Did you sleep well, Love?"

"Very well," she breathed, looking up at him lovingly.

"You're simply glowing this morning..."

"I'm glowing...?" Maybe she was pregnant! Her own Mungojerrie Jr.

"You're beautiful... Come," Mungojerrie said, taking hold of one of her paws, "I wish to take you somewhere."

"Where," she asked, looking up at him.

"It's a surprise. A place I know in town."

"Alright," she consented, pushing back the blanket some

Yes. She was willing just like he had assumed she would. She was too easy...

"Are you alright to walk?"

She smoothened out her fur some, looking at him. "Are we going right now?"

"Unless you wanted to get some breakfast before we go."

"I think that I might be fine, Love."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you if I get hungry"

"If you're certain." Mungojerrie said standing up with her paw still in his.

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up carefully; her legs sore from last night. They left like led.

"Very well then." Mungojerrie nodded helping her up.

Rumpelteazer wrapped her arms around his warm body; trying to steady herself. "Thanks..."

"You are most welcomed, Love."

Rumpelteazer smiled, looking up at him. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Just for a stroll. Nowhere in particular."

"Was it nice at least?"

"It was nice, yes. I enjoyed it."

"That's good," Rumpelteazer nodded, taking his paw

"Do you have to watch the gates tonight?"

"I think so, yeah"

"Oh that's quite unfortunate..."

"So long as we're back before then, we should be fine"

"Perhaps we shall be." Well... He would, but she wouldn't be.

"Dad will be furious if I'm late"

"He shouldn't be awake by then should he?"

"He should be, yeah"

"I'll do my best."

"Alright, Mungojerrie"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course I trust you"

"Then let's go."

"Alright," he said, tentatively walking alongside him

* * *

Mungojerrie turned a corner, heading toward the Tower Bridge, where his 'escort' would be waiting for them. As soon as this naive little kit was out of the way, he would head back to the Junkyard, lie low until sunset, and carry out his mission. Before the sun would rise anew, his father would be dead, and he would be sitting comfortably in his room, satisfied with a job well done... If things were to go smoothly... But first, the girl...

"We are almost there my dear..."

My dear... Not as nice as 'my love' but, it still sounded so nice when it came from him. He could make anything sound nice.

"Can I know where we're going yet?"

"Here is the thing..." Mungojerrie paused, turning to face her, taking her paws in his. "I love you, Rumpelteazer... I wish to spend the rest of my days with you. While you were sleeping, I spoke with your father and he has given me his blessing. We are off to my home, to make the arrangements. I never properly asked, because... Well... I naturally assumed that you loved me as well..."

"What," Rumpelteazer asked breathlessly, her eyes shimmering as she looked up at him adoringly. "he... He did?" Her father gave his blessing? He actually did? Naturally her mother must have had some part in that - but he still did consent to it. And now.. now they!

"Oh, Mungojerrie. I love you so much..." she whispered to him before pulling herself up to kiss him

The poor fool... Maybe that one was a little to much...

He held the kiss for a moment, slowly breaking it. "Come, my love... I have some arrangements to make elsewhere... I have an escort waiting for you near the Tower Bridge."

"What kind of things do you have to do? Is there anything I could do?"

Marriage was a partnership. Not a one-sided arrangement. Her parents always told her that and she wanted to do this correctly.

"Simply do as you're told. That is all I ask..."

"Will I be going to your fathers'?" She didn't quite get a chance to speak to him before. It would be nice to, if her future-father-in-law wasn't too busy

"You will be there, but I doubt he will be around much. He is very busy..."

Rumpelteazer nodded, lacing her fingers with his. "Alright." She knew how that was, her father was busy all the time too

"I'm sure he shall be pleased nevertheless. Once everything has fallen into place."

"Does he know?"

"He knows of your arrival. That is as far as I have told him."

"Should I wait until you're back before I tell him?"

"Please do. I would hate to miss the moment of surprise..."

"Alright, love. I'll try my best to wait for you."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble."

"So long as you promise to hurry back"

"I will do my best to finish my errands in the quickest time possible." Mungojerrie assured her as they approached the Tower bridge. The tom was there as scheduled.

"I trust that you will, love."

"Now go on. I must go. Raxlin shall escort you to my home."

"Alright," she nodded. Should she give him a kiss? Maybe just on the cheek? Or maybe that was too much of a public thing for him to be comfortable with. It had only been a week, but she felt like she knew everything about him; but still unsure about so much

"I will see you soon..." Mungojerrie bided as he turned back. Time to take care of Munkustrap... He would lie low, wait until sunset, and attack. The junkyard will never know what hit them. Macavity will be very pleased...

* * *

_  
_

_Mungojerrie opened the door to his father's quarters. No doubt this would be another lesson. He was growing tired of these lessons. He was plenty prepared by now. He was an able liar, he could sneak around the most attentive guards, he was skilled. He was ready..._

_"You wished to see me, Macavity..."_

_Macavity watched from a darkened corner of the room as Mungojerrie stepped into view. Casual, guard down, inattentive. Did he learn nothing? Macavity lunged at him from the side. He may have picked up by now that this was not going to be a simple lesson._

_Mungojerrie caught Macavity from the corner of his eye. He grabbed his paws bringing Macavity down with him, pushing against him with his feet, sending him flying across the room. Mungojerrie got up quickly, ready to pounce, claws unsheathed, sharp and ready to kill._

_Macavity landed on his feet; his claws screeching against the floor as he skidded to a stop. "You reflexes have gotten better, boy."_

_Mungojerrie smirked. "Or perhaps you're just getting slower."_

_"I'm not slower by any means," Macavity assured, standing his ground. He wanted to see if Mungojerrie was going to take the offensive or defensive. He always went for defense. Being defensive wasn't going to kill Munkustrap._

_"You're getting old, Macavity. Soon enough you won't be able to fight like you used to."_

_"I'm far from my prime. If you choose to keep that smart mouth of yours, you may never live to meet your prime"_

_Mungojerrie chuckled, his tail whipping the air. It was never like Macavity to take any criticism. Anyone who dared would be dead before they could finish their thought... But he was safe from that for now..._

_"We'll see about that..." Mungojerrie muttered, before lunging towards Macavity._

_And he finally dared to attack. He always used the same moves without noticing. He could blindfold himself and still be able to ward off Mungojerrie's attacks. Macavity charged forward, prepared to block the oncoming swipe_

_Mungojerrie swiped at Macavity with all his might. He would not hold back in this fight._

_Macavity easily blocked it, throwing Mungojerrie to a side. He was constantly so predictable. Not that Munkustrap would have fought with him before, but he needed to be on his toes._

_Mungojerrie stumbled a bit. Quickly gaining his balance back, he turned back towards Macavity, going after him again. He swiped at him again, grabbing his arm, and kneeing him in the gut. Macavity's stomach clenched upon impact, sinking his claws deep into Mungojerrie's thigh. So, he decided to spice it up a little, did he?_

_Mungojerrie held back a cry of pain, swiping at Macavity face with his claws. Macavity narrowly escaped the swipe, releasing Mungojerrie. He had to keep him close only long enough to strike. Let him tire himself out. It shouldn't take long_

_Mungojerrie gritted his teeth, trying hard not to concentrate on the pain and the blood coming from his leg. One little wound was not going to slow him down. And he wasn't about to give him a break. Mungojerrie attacked Macavity, giving him everything he had, with all of his strength._

* * *

Mungojerrie watched from a nearby pile of junk as Demeter left the den she shared with Munkustrap. The sun was close to setting, and as soon as she was out of sight, he would finish the tabby once and for all. His whole life he had been preparing for this moment. Countless days and hard work, all of the training and lessons, all of which was preparing him for a meager couple of hours of work. He was raised by Macavity, himself for this sole purpose.

It was time....

He swiftly descended the pile of junk, creeping as quietly as possible up to the den. he looked around making sure that no one was around and watching, before stepping into the den.

Munkustrap sat in his den, his back to the entrance; his eyes shut in contemplation. There was something about that new tom... Something that was not sitting well with him. He claimed to be a street cat, never around humans, always traveling around the city... But there was more to him than that. He spoke too proper for a regular street cat. His disposition was far different from any street cat he's met. And his eyes...

His eyes seemed vaguely familiar. They were hard and cold... Always observing his surroundings... Looking through the walls and defenses... But at the same time, he knew those eyes... He had seen them before long ago...

Munkustraps ear perked at the flutter of the curtain disrupted his thoughts. Was Demeter back so soon? He turned his head looking at the figure at the door. That wasn't Demeter... He got up quickly facing Mungojerrie.

"Can I help you?" Something told him, he was not here for a simple chat.

"In fact, sir, you can..." Mungojerrie started, slowly advancing on Munkustrap, "You see, there was a certain reason as to why I wished to take shelter in this junkyard. A simple journey that after all this time lead me right here to this den, you see... As you know I've never knew my parents. After I was born, my mother died, and my father was nowhere to be found. Until now..."

He stopped only inches away from Munkustrap, staring him in the eyes. The hair on the back of Munkustrap's neck stood on end, as he attempted to back away.

"I... Don't believe I follow you..."

"Don't play the fool, Munkustrap," Mungojerrie snapped, grabbing Munkustrap by his neck, pushing him into the back of the den; Munkustrap struggling to free himself. "It was because of you that my mother was killed. You killed Serenis."

"S.... Serenis?" He knew that name. It was the name of that queen he had... "She was just a whore."

"She was my mother!" Mungojerrie snarled, applying more pressure, "Macavity's mate and the mother of your son..."

"Macavity.... M... My son?"

"That's right. I am your son, Munkustrap... Born not long before your precious Daughter, Rumpelteazer. I'm sure Demeter would love to hear this shocking news, would she not? The you were unfaithful to her with some 'filthy whore'? That you stole one queen from Macavity, and then decided to go after another one?"

"No..." Munkustrap choked. None of this was true. It couldn't be. That queen was just a whore, he had no other children, but Rumpelteazer. Rumpelteazer... Mungojerrie spent so much time with her... If he really was his son, he would have probably gone after her. What if she was hurt? Or dead...

Munkustrap grabbed onto Mungojerrie, digging his claws into him, dropping to the ground when Mungojerrie let go of him as a reaction to the attack.

"Where.... Where is my.... Daughter..." Munkustrap gasped, trying to breathe again.

Mungojerrie glared at Munkustrap, licking at the blood from his arm. "She is safe, for now... She has no idea of any of this, and she won't until it is much too late. If she cooperates, she will live. As for you... Whether you cooperate or not, will not change your fate. You won't live to see you daughter, or your mate ever again..."

* * *

_  
_

_Mungojerrie hit the ground hard, Macavity holding him down with this paws, trying to force him into the hard cement._

_"You are pathetic," Macavity breathed, close to Mungojerrie's ear. "Is this the best that you have? Is that all you took away from my teachings?" Macavity pulled him back up, giving him a toss across the room. "But how are you to get better if I never get to stop 'taking it easy on you'?"_

_Mungojerrie stumbled to the ground, breathing hard. They had been at this for hours... He felt disoriented, lightheaded, and his head throbbed from hitting the floor so many times. But he still had some fight in him. He wasn't giving up. Mungojerrie stood up, ignoring the aches and pains in his body, as he readied himself for another attack._

_Post by krissy4 on May 25, 2009, 10:29pm_

_Macavity charged, claws unsheathed as he swiped at Mungojerrie. "What happened to your endurance? You're weak. You are weak and pathetic. How do you expect to pull this off?"_

_Mungojerrie just barely dodged Macavity's oncoming attacks, his words fueling Mungojerrie's anger._

_"I am not weak," Mungojerrie growled, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he swiped furiously at Macavity._

_"You're weaker than a day old kitten," Macavity said, grabbing Mungojerrie's wrist. "It would be so much easier to kill you now than when I had a chance to earlier."_

_"Then do it...."_

_"Pathetic...."_

_"I am not the one who is pathetic if you won't kill me, as you seem to wish." Mungojerrie said swiping at Macavity._

_"Yes, I wish to destroy the plan. But you seem to be doing that so well yourself," he said, retracting his claws to hit Mungojerrie across the face. No_

_scars there, they would raise suspiscion._

* * *

Mungojerrie stumbled slightly, form the force of Munkustrap's punch. The rotten protector wasn't going to go down without a fight. He should have expected that. He felt his cheek; his hand stinging his cheek and coming away with spots of blood. He would pay dearly for that.

Mungojerrie lunged for Munkstrap, the two toms rolling across the floor, clawing at each other. Mungojerrie defended himself from Munkustraps swipes, pinning him to the ground.

"I have had enough of this." Mungojerrie growled, his paws pressing against Munkustrap's throat.

"Pl... Please..." Munkustrap struggled, "Have mercy..."

"I would love to, but, unfortunately for you, father, I don't have any."

"I didn't know... I had a son... Please, think of what you're doing..."

"I know exactly what I am doing... I am doing exactly what I was born to do..."

"It's wrong... You know it is... You can't do this..."

"Watch me..." Mungojerrie said pressing harder on Munkustrap's throat. Munkustrap desperately tried to get Mungojerrie to loosen his grip. His lungs were burning for air. Slowly, he struggled less and less; a feeling of calming and peacefulness coming over him.

Mungojerrie watched as Munkustrap's eyes closed, and stopped struggling. He held his paws to his neck for several minutes longer, making sure He had stopped breathing and would not be able to be revived by resuscitation. He slowly stood up, watching the lifeless figure at his feet. He had seen many dead cats before... But this was the only one that really mattered... His deed was done... It was time to fetch the prize...

He covered Munkustrap up, making it seem that he was sleeping rather than dead. His blood would be cold by the time these senseless felines realized just what happened. He left the den, making his way down to head Demeter off on her little walk.


	9. Mission Complete

Alonzo looked around impatiently; this was getting absolutely frustrating. For the past couple of days he has been held up; all because of that little Cassanova. He seemed nice enough - unless you asked Munkustrap for his opinion - but he was monopolizing Rumpelteazer's time and she has been constantly late for watch. Usually by now he could see her flustered calico face coming into view as she ran to make up for the lost time. But not now. Now she was beyond late and out of sight.

Mungojerrie moved quickly, around the great piles of junk, following the path he had studied Demeter taking on her walks. He was getting close. He would have to think quickly of how to approach the ambush. Munkustrap's death had not gone as he had originally expected. He was put behind schedule, and now he had to hasten in order to catch Demeter before she returned to her den. He had to expect a fight from her. Unless he could knock her out quickly enough that there was no struggle and he could escape with her and return to Macavity without a hitch... He had to think quickly, he would not have much time.

Alonzo peered over his post curiously. He thought he had seen... No, no it wasn't her. The build was too muscular, the colours were too dark; even in the fading light. He climbed down, walking over to where he had seen the cat dash by. If that was Mungojerrie trying to sneak Rumpelteazer by for some escapade; then he had another thing coming to him. "Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie? A hitch...

Mungojerrie skidded to a stop, slowly turning to face the cat who had delayed him even further. He would kill them if it proved to be necessary...

"Oh... Good evening," He said casually, masking his intention. He would only attack if he was given reason to. If he did not raise suspicion, everything would still go smoothly. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can help me," Alonzo nodded, approaching the younger tom. "Where's Rumpelteazer?" Did he tell her to 'keep going while he distracted him'? "As of late, she's always with you. So here you are and where is she?"

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon," Mungojerrie answered honestly, "Do you need her for something? I can tell her that you are looking for her, if I see here anywhere."

"She's late for watch," Alonzo stated bluntly. "Very late. Where did you leave her?"

"The last time I saw her, she was resting in her den. She never mentioned anything to me about being on watch tonight."

"She's on every night. Would you go wake her up? I can't leave the post"

"I suppose I could go find her for you." Mungojerrie nodded, "I'll tell her that you're waiting to be relieved."

"Tell her that she's in huge trouble and will be in even bigger trouble once her parents hear"

"I'll be sure to inform her. I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused you."

"Yeah, I'm really sure you are."

"I'm sure she won't be long..." Mungojerrie said, heading on his way. Enough time was wasted, he had to go find Demeter, before things got out of hand...

Just where was her going? Something seemed off.

"Mungojerrie! Her den's the other way!"

"I know a short cut!"

There's no shortcut there...

* * *

_Mungojerrie stood in Macavity's room, as he was briefed on the plan of attack for the fiftieth time. He know Macavity's words by heart by now. It was rather annoying to think that Macavity thought him too stupid to retain a simple plan in his mind. He would much rather go out and accomplish what he was supposed to instead of constantly going over the same thing day, after day, after day._

_"I am well aware of what I must do, Macavity... Why will you not allow me to do it then? Why will you not allow me to go and kill Munkustrap now? I am perfectly capable."_

_"You merely think that you are capable.; you are still slow footed and dense in mind. You only know the basics but you have no idea of the details. The details, Mungojerrie," Macavity said slowly, so he could not miss a single syllable. "is where the tricks lie. You know details of yourself and of your made up lives, but not of them; not of the plan."_

_"Then why don't you tell me the details instead of going over the same things repeatedly? We are getting nowhere like this."_

_"It's not my job to spoon feed you information. You truly are dense if you have been waiting the whole time for this."_

_"What I do not understand is why you will not just allow me to kill him and get it over with. Why must I bring back some queen as well? To rub it in the face of her mate, who is already dead?"_

_"I have a score to settle with the cheater," Macavity said simply. "And no doubt the queen would tel the others of you; we can't have her speaking and it'd be a terrible shame to waste such a physique."_

_"So you say. But I do not see the difference in leaving her there, or better yet, killing her as well, and having the entire tribe find out that way, or taking her with me to bring back to you. I can only assume that the Jellicle tribe is not a band of idiots. Whether she said anything or not, they will eventually find out what has happened, will they not?"_

_"Will my scent be over the yard? Will there be bloodshed everywhere? Or will it simply seems as if he passed away peacefully"_

_"Will they not suspect foul play regardless? I can only assume that Munkustrap is not a sick tom. And if his mate goes missing then they'll have more reason to suspect an assassination."_

_"Munkustrap is a quiet tom, he does not tell anyone of any faults that may make him seem weak."_

_"Now that is a detail that can be useful..."_

_"Anything that may tarnish his perfect image in the slightest is not revealed to his Tribe members."_

_"Then the death would come as a complete shock. That would certainly be believable."_

_"His mate is also said to have a human owner who treats her as a pet. It is not uncommon for her to disappear from the Junkyard for several days."_

_"Several days, of course, that is understandable. Is that how long you plan to keep her?"_

_"Perhaps. If she prooves to be too much trouble, her life may unfortunately end."_

_"I believe she is already too much trouble. I don't see what makes her so special."_

_"Perhaps you will once you meet her."_

_"Queens are nothing but a device of pleasure. We have an abundance of them here."_

_Excellent; he remembered his lesson well. "Tales of her tantric nature have spread far and wide."_

_"And yet, as it seems, she remains only with one tom?"_

_"She did not beforehand. Before she was no better than the queens here."_

_"And you want to return her to her former ways, how considerate of you..."_

_"No one else will take her."_

_"If she is so desirable I feel that to be difficult to believe."_

_"No one from her Tribe, I should say. It would raise suspicion on their part."_

_"Very well..." Mungojerrie nodded, "The queen comes with me."_

_"Good," Macavity rumbled. "See to it that she does."_

_"But she had better be worth while..."_

_

* * *

_

Macavity kept his eyes focused across the room. Mungojerrie's brat arrived earlier with one of the underlings. She seemed to have her head filled with silly ideas regarding her future; somehow she thought that Mungojerrie would continue to be around for it. If he was successful in his mission, there would no longer be any use for him. If he failed, he'd have to be justly punished. Both outcomes resulted in the same end; Mungojerrie was skilled and well trained and could be viewed as a threat if he dared. Even if Mungojerrie did not wish to overthrow him, Mungojerrie was still the off spring of his mate's unfaithfulness - and her punishment was not yet over.

Mungojerrie walked down the dusty halls, heading towards Macavity's room. Demeter, hoisted over his shoulder, laid limp and unconscious. She was much more difficult than he had anticipated. Munkustrap must have foreseen some threat against her and taught her to at least defend herself. He would have been better off to simply kill her instead of putting in so much work to bring her to Macavity. He should have killed the patched tom as well. Things had not gone as smoothly as he had first anticipated. Not as well as Macavity would have wanted. Not that he would have to know.

He entered the room, his eyes meeting Macavity's. He dropped the queen onto the floor, dusting off his paws. "My mission is complete Macavity."

Macavity eyes fell upon Demeter's crumpled form. There she was, at long last. My, my, what a whore she would make. He lifted his eyes up to Mungojerrie; his task was completed. The tom who stole away his mate was dead and now, Mungojerrie was to also die. However, he promised the blubbering nurse that she could see him one last time if he was successful.

"Then, go."

"Hm," Typical... "Well you're welcome," the ungrateful bastard. Too lazy to do his own dirty work, and not so much as a 'well done'. No matter. Rumpelteazer would be reward enough. "Where is the daughter?"

"With the nursemaid." Perhaps one more night of life.

"Very well." Mungojerrie nodded.

Mungojerrie turned to leave, heading towards Revaira's room. No doubt the old queen was busy fussing and cooing over the little thing. Such a naive creature had no idea what she was doing here, but she would learn with time. He would slowly break her down, and teach her how to be the little whore that she was supposed to be. She could be great, and greatness would take some time.

He walked into the nursemaids room, not bothering to knock. Revaira looked up, relief flooding her face. He was alive. He was still alive...

"Mungojerrie," Rumpelteazer exclaimed happily, bounding over to him, hugging him warmly. It had only been an hour at best, but she missed him terribly.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. How are you finding things..."

"Perfect," she breath, her eyes shimmering. He was in love with her and someday soon they'll become mates and they'll like in a big house together and have dozens of kittens.

"Are you comfortable here?"

"Mungojerrie..." Revaira whispered. Poor Mungojerrie... Her poor son...

"Mhmm," she nodded, beaming up at him. "Did you get all your arrangements done? Are we all set? I.. I didn't tell her," Rumpelteazer added in a whisper. "I thought that you would like to."

"Like to what?"

"To tell her we're getting married," she whispered. "You... you said you talked to my dad and he gave his approval."

"What?" Revaira gasped.

"Oh... Yes, of course... How could that have slipped my mind..."

"Marriage? That... That's wonderful..." Oh the poor dear...

"You said that you had to go get some things arranged... that was why you couldn't walk me here..."

"I've had a lot on my mind on the way back."

"Mungojerrie... I needs ta talk ta you I does... It's right important..."

"That's okay, love," she said, nuzzling his cheek. It's not like he was calling off their wedding.

"Could it wait, Revaira? I could use a little celebration with a lucky lady..." Mungojerrie grinned wrapping his arms around Rumpelteazer's waist,drawing her closer to him.

He thought of her as a lady. Not a stupid little kit, or as an everyday queen but as a lady... He was the sweetest ever!

"I can wait if it's important..."

"It's important, it is..." Revaira nodded.

"What, Revaira..." Mungojerrie sighed looking at her. She was testing his patience.

"Rumpel-deary, could ya does me a favor an' wait outside for a second. Won't be a second I won't..."

"Alright," Rumpelteazer pouted, taking a moment to give Mungojerrie a meaningful kiss before leaving the room.

"What-"

"Mungojerrie... You're in a lotta danger comin' back here, ya is. Ya gotta go with yer sweet and leave as quick as mice."

"Revaira what are you talking about?"

"Macavity wants ya gone now. Ya've done what 'e wanted, ya did and now that ya did, 'e... 'E..."

"Revaira, are you standing before me and telling me that I am no longer welcome within these walls?"

"'E wants ta kill ya, 'e does, Mung-"

"Even if he does do you truly underestimate me? I would not allow such a tom to kill me. I'll kill him long before he even has the chance, Revaira. I will not run, from the man who taught me everything he knows, Revaira, and I will not stand her as an old nursemaid tells me that I'm too weak to defend myself."

"Mungojerrie, please," Revaira begged, the tears running down her cheek. "Ya's like me own son, Mungojerrie, please... Please dun stay. I know yer strong, I does, but ya dun know M'cav'ty loike I does. Go live with yer beau some place noice an' safe, I's beggin' ya. I dun wanna lose ya loike me own kit, I dun..."

"Thank you, Revaira, for your concern. Now if you do not mind, I have a queen to break down." Mungojerrie turned leaving the room. The silly queen. If Macavity wanted him gone, he'll just have to rid himself of Macvity. Simple as that.

Rumpelteazer backed up against the wall, joy slowly leaving her face. Everything was so different when she was with Mungojerrie or Revaira. She tried smiling to the other toms or saying 'hello' to them as they passed; but they'd either sneer at her or look at her in a way that made her ever so uncomfortable. It was like how Mungojerrie looked at her, but without the love. What kind of toms lived with him? Hopefully he didn't take long talking to her...

Mungojerrie left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked down at Rumpelteazer.

"Come I will show you to my room."

"Okay," she nodded, casting an uneasy glance at one of them toms passing by. They didn't seem too overly friendly...

* * *

Author's note: I will finish this... This I promise you.


End file.
